Security Authors 2: Return of the Mayhem!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Welcome to Season 2 of Security Authors, where our heroes face more danger, more drama, more humor, and more action at the House of Mouse! Only question is, will they survive this time? Rated T this time for upcoming violence.
1. We're Baaaaack!

WELCOME TO SEASON 2 OF SECURITY AUTHORS!

*crowd cheers wildly*

"As always prepare yourselves for Comedy, Action, Romance, Sarcasm, characters getting the ever loving tar beat out of them, and cameos up the wazoo!"

WG: ..Who let Strong Bad in here?

Fan: I dunno.

Strong Bad: AW CRAP THE FUZZ! *runs*

WG: O-kay... ON WITH THE STORY AND OVER-USE OF CAPS-LOCK! =D

Disclaimer: We own nothing but any OC, now get rid of this thing before it kills any more joy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a warm spring day in Toontown…...wait I thought we got rid of these openings...what's that? Shut up and get back to work or else I'm fired?

I've got gigs all over what makes you think that I won't just quit and you'll have to do it with script talk and get the fic taken down-

*beating up noses are heard along with screaming and the sound of a sofa being slammed into something*

Okay Okay I'll do it! Just enough with the sofa okay, and when did you last clean that thing!?

*Gun click*

I'll shut up now.

Anyway it was your average Spring day in Toontown as the bees were attacking random people for the lulz, the birds were covering that statues with poo, and there is a sure sign that there is no more cold weather for the rest of the year….except at Elsa's place but she's the Snow Queen- what do you expect besides blistering cold?

Anyway we find ourselves at the House of Mouse, as these usually begin- except however a large ribbon was in place out in front of the doors and toons were queued around it, and not just because Goofy was tied up to a Lamp post with Max with the ribbon as well... though many had decided to take pictures with their cell phones or cameras.

"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life right now." Max groaned as he hung upside down and dangling from the light with a big bow tied around him. "Everyones watching us!"

"Well Maxy, hyuk, that's the price of Stardom!" Goofy pointed out happily as he was tied to the post by his feet. "Besides I'm sure that we'll get down soon! After all the club can't run without us!"

Max looked around at the crowd. "It can't run without Mickey and the others either, especially the Security Team." he said as he noticed that Pete was in the crowd looking peeved off.

...however he also saw a figure in a robe with a top hat, and next to him was a figure shorter with grey hair but when he blinked they had vanished into the crowd. But, more on that later.

While Max and Goofy were dealing with their problems, inside the club the rest of the club's employees were all standing in the lobby, all lined up and ready, noticeably however they were dressed up nicer than normal with Minnie wearing a Blue Dress with a puffy Skirt, Donald and Horace wearing suits, Daisy in an evening gown and Clarabelle, was wearing a Black and white dress and Mickey was also wearing his best suit as he stood in front of them.

"Alright guys this is it, reopening night of the House of Mouse since it's renovation, we have all new floors, ceiling carpet, new decorations, bigger space, bigger tables a bigger kitchen, more parking, more coffee makers, more films, the prop room doubled in size... and a guy frozen in the freezer!" Mickey said and then took a deep breath and drank some water.

"Wait we have a what in the freezer?" Clarabelle asked stunned as she pulled out her notepad. "Who did you kill?"

"More like he'll kill us if he gets unfrozen." Minnie said rolling her eyes, "We have to leave Hater trapped in the freezer for the time being."

*Cut to inside the clubs walk in Freezer where Hater79, the evil robot duplicate of Fanatic is now stuck to the wall and frozen in place*

"Oh," Clarabelle said as she drooped. "...there goes that big story then."

Mickey gave an aside glance and sighed. "Now look I know that certain things recently have put you all on edge…"

"ON EDGE?" Donald roared suddenly and stormed up to Mickey, "My time in the NAVY was less stressful, the time I was a NAZI was less stressful than this!"

"Oh Donald back off, why don't ya?" Daisy said as she glared at her boyfriend. "It wasn't SO bad,"

Donald looked back at her. "You're kidding right?" he said and Daisy gasped then huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away from him. Donald then whirled back toward Mickey. "I have had it up to HERE with the constant chaos, the mayhem, the action- and that stuff was there BEFORE Fanatic and Wherever Girl showed up!"

Suddenly everyone paused."Speaking of which where are they?" Minnie asked "They should be here right now."

"Who cares?! We were off safer before them and we'll be better off now!" Donald said angrily as Mickey sighed.

"Donald I know it's rough, but look at things on the bright side: they got the Censor Monkey's off our backs, they got Pete off us too, they've punted out the Knock Off's and Judge Doom from the club and FF2 was the one who got the new Mickey Mouse shorts produced."

Donald growled but then sighed. "I would make a counterpoint but the shorts have done much better things to us than Mickey Mouse Clubhouse."

Everyone hushed Donald at that moment.

Mickey then turned toward the doors and sighed. "Alright everyone let's get ready." He said as Minnie slipped her hand into his and they looked at each other smiling as they all walked out the doors towards the waiting crowd of toons. "Welcome to the grand re-opening of the House of Mouse!"

The crowd cheered. "About time, Mouse!" Pete shouted above the crowd. "I was ten seconds from shutting the place down!"

"PETE!" came an angry shout as Pete's ex-wife, Peg, stormed up. "What did I just get done telling you?!"

Pete cringed. "...no threats to shut the club down, or I've got the kids all summer?"

"EXACTLY."

"D'oh... fine. (ugh, this season is going to suck)."

"Well, without further ado, lets get on with the celebration!" Mickey exclaimed, cutting the ribbon.

The moment he did, there was a descending whistle.

"What the...?"

*CRASH!*

Everyone gasped as a human-shaped hole appeared in the floor... and Wherever Girl popped out, waving. "Hello, everybody!" she exclaimed.

"WG... did... did you just jump off the building?!" Mickey sputtered.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Well, me and Fanatic drew straws to see who would do it," her eyes got all bubbly just then. "And it's always been my dream to leap off a cliff- but since there isn't any around, I had to use the club as a substitute."

"I meant why would you even be crazy enough to do it?!"

"Because I'm insane, and I like to make an entrance. ...Speaking of which, has Fanatic dropped in yet?"

"Um-"

Suddenly there was a loud cry and Fanatic slammed into the pavement next to WG.

"Well, looks like Fanatic didn't want to be left out." Donald commented.

Fanatic got up, spewing asphalt out from his teeth. "No it's just that SOMEONE didn't want to follow the script and just pushed me off the roof!"

He turned his head up as a voice called out: "That's for what happened in Cuba!"

From the middle of the Crowd G1 Starscream looked up and shouted, "Skywarp get your fragging aft down here _right now _or else I'm going to go up there and blast your aft back to Cybertron!

The response was unanimous-

"GAH!"

"MY EARS!"

"GAH LAY OFF THE HELIUM MAN!"

Starscream facepalmed as half the crowd was on the ground screaming in pain and holding their ears at the sound of his high pitched voice while Skywarp laughed.

Fanatic and WG pulled of their ear muffs and the Co Authoress scowled toward him.

"I thought we said no more overuse of the caps!"

Fanatic gave a shrug. "I felt it necessary."

*Whack!*

"And I Felt it necessary to hit you with a 2X4." WG said tossing the board aside where it hit someone offscreen, with a faint cry of, "Ow my pancreas!"

Mickey sighed, "Not even five minutes..." he said to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Little while later after everyone had been treated by Doctors and had their ears fixed up, though Grumpy still complained about a strange ringing, everyone was in the club, and Fanatic and WG were talking with Daisy.

"So," The female duck asked, leaning over her desk. "What's in store for this season,because I need to know how thick of armor I need to get."

WG shrugged her shoulders a bit, looking toward Fanatic who held an ice pack to his head.

'We have a few ideas, but nothing Finalized, though what we do have is a bit different from last season, for instance, no more Caps overuse, right Fanatic?" the authoress said.

Fanatic gave a nod, and spit out another tooth.

Daisy gasped, 'But that's half of our jokes!"

"We've got new ones- lots of new ones." Fanatic said with a slight grin, and then whipped around toward WG, "Hit it!"

WG grinned and then slammed a mallet into a Boombox that began playing Weird Al's Hardware store.

*Insert Parody of Hardware store about the club here- we were too lazy to include a full scene, so just use your imagination*

"Okay, so that didn't give me much mostly because I was too focused on the Chicken Wing back up dancers." Daisy commented.

WG and Fanatic binked. "We had Backup dancers dressed as Giant Chicken wings?"

Daisy paused. 'Right I thought I caught the words 80% more Randomness in there, so can we expect any more authors?"

"Oh yes tons." WG said with a grin, "Okay not really tons but a few," She said, pulling out a list, "Let's see here we've got,"

-PrimesSPARROW, AKA Kat and Orion *They share the account*

-Scoobycool9

-Prince Tanabi

-Anti-Twilight Forever

-Moonlesscat

-Dragongirl117 and Sky Flame

-and Shaggy, Puggsy, and Flip.

Daisy gaped at the list. 'That's, that's a lot of new faces."

Fanatic shrugged, at least three of them are level headed and the only reason we got Kat and Orion to come was because we promised Optimus would be here." he stated.

Just then, G1, and Cybertron Optimus Primes came walking past, and G1 prime raised a hand in greetings as they walked past.

"So where are the others tonight then? I would've thought they would be here." Daisy asked.

"They were going to come…" WG said, "But they had some other things to worry about."

*Image of FF2 fighting Daleks; Tracker sitting inside a room while a Ton of Boxes filled with TF Comics with the words, _From Fanatic _written on them; and Sailor and Colin were tied up and about to dipped in Melted Cheese.*

"Why is MY name on that list?!" Puggsy demanded, seeing a glimpse of the New Security Authors list, (which is rude BTW) and giving WG a glare.

"Well it's because- Oh my gosh! It's the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series!" WG exclaimed, then rushed off with her autograph book, leaving the shorter cartoon to sigh heavily.

"Well, looks like we're back on the clock!" Fanatic exclaimed and ran off after her. "WG WAIT, YOUR HEART RATE CANNOT-"

Then he ran past screaming as WG chased him down with a 2X4.

"I said no use of Caps!" She shouted.

"It's an old habit it's going to die hard!"

Daisy sighed as she picked up the Phone, "Hello? Body Armors R Us? Yes, what's the heaviest armor you have? ...Ooh, sounds sturdy! I'll take one,"

"Make it two," Puggsy whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a cloaked figure stood in front of a ruined building, which Tempus was seated on like a King atop the throne of a Fallen foe.

"Do you know your mission?" he asked.

"Yes, commander," replied a serious, female voice.

"Good. Do not fail like the last one... you know what will happen."

"Failure? I am the opposite of my counterpart, failure isn't in my vocabulary."

Tempus laughed darkly,. "Excellent, go forth and retrieve him, I still have use for him."

'Yes my liege, my liege, my leg, my legggiiiiiiiieeee-" She said and then fell over with a clang.

Tempus gaped and then whipped his head around, "Cadaver!"

A Bot with a hunch, and white body appeared. 'You called my liege?" he asked.

"Something happened to her," He said, pointing to the cloaked figure, "I need you to-"

"Oh I already figured that you, the threatening Chip that Hater put in her was the last one we had and we tried fixing it and well... Mors decided to let Shuck into the lab-"

"I don't want excuses! Can you replace that chip?"

"Nope."

Tempus paused, 'And I take it that using my abilities to repair it now would-"

"Make her a Vegetable and since we don't have the same process for Hater that we do with her set up yet-"

Tempus cowled under his faceplate. 'Just get her out of here and be quick about it!"

"Yes, my liege!" the bot grabbed the cloaked robotic figure and wobbled away. "Hey, Mor! Get on Amazon and see if they have any intimidating voice-chips!"

Tempus only sighed, then turned back towards the screen, which showed an image of the city. "No matter... This city will be in ruins before long, and not even those 'security authors' can stop it this time." he stated. "Soon, Fanatic, you and I shall meet again..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um... hate to interrupt the suspense guys, but... we're still tied up here!" Max said to the authors.

"Oh, sorry, we were spacing off thinking about the oncoming chaos." WG said, then sliced the ribbon with her machete, having Goofy and Max hit the ground. "Better?"

"Almost..." Max groaned.

"Good, now if you excuse me Fanatic has a date with this 2X4 for suing the caps." And with that she ran off.

Max sighed and facepalmed and Goofy Blinked. "Golly I didn't know that Wood was datable!" he stated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Inside the Proproom, a lone figure sat tied to a chair, he had a white face and Black body like Mickey's except where Mickey had round ears, he had Tall rabbit like ears, Blue Shorts and a bit more a rounder face too.

He also looked like someone placed him in a cage full of angry gorillas.

He watched as the figures in front of him stood over him and he scowled.

'So tell me is this the special treatment around here or this all just for me?" he sneered.

"Shut up!" one of the figures hissed, slapping him across the face. "We want answers!"

"Then look them up on the internet-"

*Slap!*

"One more crack like that, and you can change your name to 'The Unlucky Rabbit'!" another figure sneered. "Now tell us... where is he?"

The rabbit only glared. "Bite me,"

"Arggh... throw him back into the gorilla cage!" With that, the rabbit was hauled away.

"What now?" The second figure asked. "He's not willing to talk!"

"Oh he will... if he wants to see his 'brother' again!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WG paused just then, dropping the 2X4. "Ever have the feeling-?" she began to ask.

"That something bad is going to happen? Yep. ...I've learned to ignore it," Fanatic said.

WG nodded. "Alright... now where were we?"

"You were about to clobber me with that board... is this going to be a running gag, by the way?"

"Meh," WG dropped the board. "As often as we break the caps lock, maybe... Or we could just put a quarter in a jar every time we use a Nostalgia Critic joke," she then held up a jar labeled, 'NC Jokes'.

Fanatic only shrugged, and they went back to their post, both of them knowing for a fact that it was going to be another long year, and everyone would be needing a vacation soon- including me, considering I have to narrate and describe everything that goes on in this story, and it's hard to keep track of, and it doesn't help that the authors keep making typos and making sentences incomprehensible and-

"Think we should get a new narrator?"

"In good time, WG... in good time." Fanatic replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: And that's JUST the beginning! :D

Readers: No duh! It's the first chapter!

T_T ...Okay, so as you can tell, we have a lot to go on this year, so lets hope we make it all worthwhile!

Now review, don't flame, and we'll see you in the next episode!


	2. Training and Terror, Part ONE!

And now for a special chapter... where we put all our new Security Authors through some training- AND perform a musical number!

...Yes, we're going to include a musical number. In fact, a few other chapters will include musical numbers, so get used to it.

Now, on with it!

Disclaimer: We don't own any original characters (except our own) or any songs we're about to rip-off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The stars were shining bright that warm summer night, as the moon rose high in the sky while the sun sank below the horizon-

"HELP! I'M SINKING!" Mr. Sun shouted, waving his cartoony arms frantically.

"Earl, pipe down and go down!" Mr. Moon snarled, bonking him on the head with an enormous fist, then shook his head. "Sheesh, does he have to do that EVERY evening?"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!"

(ahem) Well, uh, anyway... outside of the Sun and Moon bickering, it was a nice night around the city of Toon Town. The kind of night where couples could dance the night away, teenagers could drive around and annoy the cops, or friends could jam out to 'What Is Love?' via ripping off that classic scene from _A Night At The Roxbury_. (Ah, good times...)

But, one character was not enjoying such pleasures, as he was cut off in a secret lair hidden somewhere so secret, the authoress had no clue... It used to be the Prop Room, but after THAT info leaked out, our antagonists had to move to a more discrete location- otherwise we could just have the authors break the fourth wall, rescue the sucker, and get this chapter over with in time to catch _Duck Dynasty_.

(A/N: Yeah, Fan, why can't we do that?)

(Co-A/N: Because it would kill the suspense, ruin the story, and I already gave you a thousand ideas to include in the chapter, keep writing!)

(A/N: Sheesh... Mr. Cartoon never gives ATF this sort of crap...)

(Co-A/N: Oh, why don't you just go write for HIM then if you're going to be so stubborn about it?!)

(ATF's A/N: Hey, you can't talk to my sister like that!)

(Co-A/N: What the...?! How did you get in here?!)

(ATF's A/N: WG and I share a computer, remember?)

(A/N: Anti, what did I tell you about hacking my stories?!)

(Puggsy's A/N: Ah, let him- it serves you right!)

(Co-A/N: HOW THE FLYING- What are YOU doing in here?!)

(Calvin's A/N: The door was open, we thought we'd include our input.)

(Tracker's A/N: Dear Lord, guys, would you leave it alone? You're going to kill the suspense!)

(FF2's A/N: What do you mean 'going'? It's been 6-feet under since they started!)

(A/N: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT! THIS AUTHOR-NOTE GAG IS DEAD!)

(Co-A/N: But-)

(A/N: DEAD! *shoves everyone out* GO! OUT! OUT! OUT! ...Narrator, go ahead and continue!)

(Co-A/N: Oh we are SO discussing this in the Forums!)

(FF2's A/N: We have a forum?)

(Co-A/N: We will after this- GAH! OKAY I'M GOING! SHEESH! PUT AWAY THE SPORK, WOMAN!)

(*the author-notes are now evacuated*)

0_o

...O-kay then... I'll be looking for a new narration job after this... ANYWAY, where were we? *shuffles notes* Ah, yes, in the secret lair where a figure with long rabbit-like ears and a round face was thrown to the floor, grunting and coughing up blood- holy crap, this story really IS rated T, isn't it?

"Is... that all you got?" the rabbity-like figure choked out, wiping blood off his lip. "I thought gorillas were supposed to be tougher! What did you train them to do, beat up plush-toys?"

Another figure kicked him in the gut. "Shut up!" he growled. "Either tell us where he is, or we'll rip out your heart!"

"Go kiss your mother,"

"THAT'S IT! Where's the hack-saw?!"

"Calm yourself, PB," Another figure, whose voice was like that of a demented-acting Christopher Lloyd, spoke up. "I think we have a way of getting answers,"

"We've thrown him into the gorilla cage, electrocuted him, used him as a punching-bag, forced him to eat hot coals, and made him watch _Bio Dome _157 times! What more IS there?! ...also never call me 'PB' again, it reminds me of that chick made of candy."

The second evil figure smirked, turning to the rabbit-like figure. "I think we could pay a visit to a certain night-club in town..."

"We're hitting the Roxbury?"

"NO! … well, maybe later... I meant that club for toons- run by a certain _mouse_ and his friends..."

The rabbit-figure's eyes widened. "No! You stay away from my brother!"

"Throw him into the cage again,"

A pair of hands gripped the rabbit, dragging him off, screaming. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU HURT HIM, I'LL KILL YOU! ...MIIIICCCKKEEEYYYY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey gasped, sitting up at his desk in his dressing room, having fallen asleep while working out who to schedule for the musical act this week, as it was a debate between the birds from _Rio_ or the girls from _Pitch Perfect_. Something deep within him had given him a jolt of fear, as if something was terribly wrong.

"Where's WG and Fanatic?" he asked himself after thinking about it, and quickly rushed out, going up to his wife, Minnie. "Minnie! Are WG and Fanatic around?"

"Yes, they're down in the prop room. WG said they were going to be training the new security guards... why?" she asked, concerned about the nervous look on her husband's face.

"I-I just got a bad feeling, is all..."

"With them around, how could you be surprised?" Daisy quipped. "I mean, we _always_ get a bad feeling when they're around!"

"Yeah, but... this was worse than anything- worse than Hater's attacks, it feels like!"

"By the way, is he still frozen?" Minnie asked Daisy.

"I sent Goofy and Donald down a minute ago to check," Daisy replied.

(We get an image of Goofy's tongue stuck to the side of Hater's frozen head, Donald face-palming... oh, Goofy, why? Just... why?)

Mickey blinked. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that..." he deadpanned.

"Mickey, relax! With the new recruits around, we won't have anything to worry about!" Minnie tried to assure him, though wasn't convinced herself. "...won't we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, down in the Prop Room, WG, Fanatic, FF2, Tracker, Colin, and Sailor Androm3da stood before a new line of Security Author trainees.

The first one was Kat, a woman and friend of Fanatic's. A dark haired woman, with a light Blue shirt and black pants. Slung onto her back was a downscaled replica of Optimus Prime's Rifle from G1.

The second was Kat's husband, Orion. A tall, mustached man, with a red shirt with flames and matching blue Pants, attacked to his wrists were devices that extended a pair of Energon swords. On his back as also a Replica of Prime's Rifle.

The third was Scoobycool9, a boy with brown messy hair, wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He also wore an invisibility cloak and was equipped with the Elder Wand and Sorcerer's Stone, being the master of death.

The fourth was Anti-Twilight Forever (or ATF). He was WG's brother, with black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with torn sleeves, black skinny-jeans, a black ski-cap with a gray stripe around it, a medallion with a ruby in the middle, and a chain-belt.

The fifth was Moonlesscat, a girl with long dark-brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin, wearing a dark shirt with torn jeans... and had a look that creeped people out more than Calvin's suspicious grin.

The sixth figure was Prince Tanabi, a humanoid lion with a dark-brown mane and golden fur, almost like Simba, who wore armor.

And the seventh and final one was Dragongirl117, another friend of Fanatic's. A brown haired girl with blue horns coming from her head as well as blue wings and a tail, she had pale skin, and was wearing a black and blue Shirt with separate sleeves, and matching pants. Down by her foot was a baby-version of Transformers Prime Predaking, named Sky Flame,a Toothless plushie in his mouth.

"...I thought Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip were authors, too." Tracker spoke up, looking over the list.

"They're with my co-author, Mr. Cartoon, discussing the next episode of their story." ATF answered. "I tried to ask them to come, anyway."

"What did they say?" Colin asked.

"Well... Shaggy jumped out the window, Pugsy called me bat-crap insane, and Flip was willing to come but his dad said 'no'."

"Well, there goes our chance to harass- I mean, _train_ them for the job!" WG said quickly.

"Why do we need training, anyway?" Scoobycool9 asked. "Colin, Sailor, Tracker, and FF2 pretty much got recruited in the middle of Season 1, without any practice!"

"Yeah, but THAT story was rated K+, and included more wacky antics. This year, it's going to be rated T-in case you didn't already notice- meaning intense violence, intense drama, and intense... um... intensity!" Fanatic replied.

"And music numbers that will surely numb the brain," Sailor added.

"...Plus the only reason I let them in was because SOMEONE wouldn't stop bugging me about it!" WG said, giving Colin a look.

"Oh like I was the ONLY one!" Colin huffed.

"Hey, I asked during Season One, but you said-" Prince Tanabi began to say.

"Lets get training!" WG said quickly, and they lead the new recruits across the Prop Room to an area they set up for field testing... including land-mines, a maze, a shooting range, a line of dummies to throttle, and those things where logs swing down at you and try to crush you.

Another part included bungee-cords over a black pit 1000 feet deep, hang-gliders used to soar around hazardous things like buildings made of broken class and rattle-snake venom (all on fire), a wall you had to climb up while avoiding lava being spilled on you, and a dark tunnel filled with creepy noises.

"...This is how you train new recruits- to be SECURITY GUARDS at a club?!" Orion questioned.

"Hey, it gets pretty ugly on the job," Tracker told him.

"Especially on Saturday nights," FF2 added.

"Alright, newbies, here's the first task," Fanatic said, walking over to where the land-mines were. "You have to get across 100 yards of land mines without blowing up."

"Ooh, so hard..." ATF scoffed.

"Anti... you're first."

ATF rolled his eyes, preparing to sprint across the field. "Wait you seem to be missing something," FF2 spoke up... then tied two 15-pound weights to ATF's wrists. He held up the weight on the left. "This represents integrity," he dropped it, making ATF grunt. "And this-" he lifted the right one up high in the air, lifting him off the ground! "Represents insanity."

ATF looked down in shock, as FF2 dropped him to the ground with a *THUD!*

"You'll need BOTH to make it across- and make it as a Security Author," Tracker added.

"Was this necessary, or did you just want to rip off a scene from _Mulan?" _Moon asked.

"Both," WG answered, then turned to ATF. "Now, hop to it, brother!"

ATF looked across the range of land mines... then hoisting up the weights, began to run across, but stumbled and tripped, one of the weights falling on a land-mine!

*BOOM!*

Tanabi tried next, but one of the weights slipped from his grip and hit another!

*POW!*

Scoobycool9 went next, but didn't make it either.

*BOOM!*

Next was Dragongirl-

*BOOM!*

Same result. She stumbled off, coughing out smoke, Sky Flame ran over and climbed up to her shoulder and licked her cheek. "We've got a LOT of work to do..." FF2 sighed.

"Lets try teaching them a few techniques..." WG suggested.

"NO DOY, DIPWAD!" A charred Moon shouted.

All the recruits lined up, as they were given bo-staffs, FF2 deciding to train some of them... while a drumming tune began to play, thus starting our first music-number!

_FF2: _**Lets get to our training**

**As Security**

**Writers**

Everyone struck a pose... but feeling sneaky, Moon took out a picture of the Creepypasta, Jane, and held it close to ATF's face. Looking at it from the corner of his eye, he began to freak out and swing his staff all over the place, swatting everyone left and right!

_Tracker: _**Did we hire some noobs**

**When we expected**

**Fighters?**

Kat, Orion and Dragongirl all glared toward Fanatic. "She said it not me!" Fanatic cried, pointing at Tracker.

Before Tracker could say anything her feet caught fire. As she ran away screaming Sky Flame peeped.

Dragongirl bent down and patted him on the head with a smirk... only to get hit with ATF's bo-staff.

Once ATF practically knocked everyone off their feet, WG approached him... ending up getting struck in the stomach!

_Colin_: **These are the oddest guys**

**I've ever seen**

_Sailor_: **Hope they get better**

**By the time we're through**

WG took the staff from ATF, hitting him on the head with it... while Sky Flame attacked him at the ankles, making him run around screaming. WG tripped him with the bo-staff.

_WG: _**Brother, I'll...**

**Make a Guard...**

**Out of you**

The next task was the shooting range. Tracker and Fanatic demonstrated shooting targets- which moved around in random directions- getting perfect bulls-eyes. Everyone tried shooting at them with their own guns... but either got off-target and missed.

_Fanatic: _**Providing safety's easy**

**But can be hazardous**

**Later**

Tanabi shot his gun... but ended up shooting a barrel of gun-powder, causing an explosion! Once the smoke cleared, everyone gave him a glare.

_Tracker: _**Try your hardest at all times**

**Or suffer like**

**Hater**

Another task involved running through a track while trying to avoid logs swinging down at you. Sailor demonstrated this by leaping, ducking, or swinging on logs of certain heights until he reached the finish line. The others tried it, but half the time their timing was off.

_FF2: _**You guys are strong**

**I know you are**

**But you have to know it too**

_Fanatic__**: **_**I hope we can**

**Make Guards**

**Out of you!**

The next task involved climbing up the wall, while avoiding lava spills, WG leading the way... while Tanabi got smoked and fell on the mat below. His tail was on fire, and he ran around screaming.

_WG: _**I've never felt such stress-**

_Dragongirl_: **I've seen fan-art**

**Less grueling!**

The next task involved getting through a maze... while being chased by Heartless. Scoobycool9 managed to beat a couple- but slammed into a wall.

_Scoobycool9: _**This whole thing**

**Feels like one long drug-trip!**

One task involved going through a creepy tunnel. Everyone went in... but the recruits ran out screaming, Moon stumbling out while wrestling another Creeppasta, Jack, off Tanabi.

_Tanabi: _**This fic's going to be**

**The death of me yet!**

_Moon: _**Good thing I'm used**

**To such cruelty**

Then came the task with the black pit and bungee cords... and ATF was pushed in first, screaming all the way down and shooting up, trying to avoid being nabbed by giant clawed hands.

_ATF: _**Now I wish I stuck**

**With Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip!**

The new guards then had the task of throwing grenades at the attack-dummies... However, Scoobycool9 threw his grenade behind him by accident, blowing up the fireworks display.

_Recruits (with current Security Authors): _**Security Guards**

**(Must be more clever than any villain)**

**Security Guards**

**(Their wits gone without a trace)**

**Security Guards**

**(Should be ready for the killing)**

**All: More psychotic than**

**Any villain**

**They will face!**

"Is that you, Fanatic? WG?" Mickey called, interrupting the music number... and saving many an eye-sore from the horribly-written lyrics.

"Confound it, Mickey! You ruined our musical montage!" WG sneered, wiping the soot off her face along with everyone else.

"...Huh, I was wondering why Pluto was howling in pain... But, anyway, can you guys come upstairs, and patrol the perimeter?"

Fanatic sighed. "Ah man, Mickey... you didn't call the Bronies in for a visit again, did you?" he groaned.

"No... they've pretty much agreed to keep their distance after you guys shot half of them down with tranquilizer darts, and chucked dynamite at the other half!"

"He should see what we did to the _Twilight_ fans," FF2 whispered.

Kat looked toward Fanatic who looked back. "Look some of them had rabies, okay?" he said.

"It's not that, what do you guys do to handle Transformers Fangirls?"

Fanatic crossed his arms and smirked. "They wanted Starscream they got Starscream... without his morning Energon."

"So what's with the sudden perimeter check?" WG asked Mickey.

"I just... I had an uneasy feeling," Mickey admitted.

"We ALL have an uneasy feeling?" Orion pointed out the obvious.

"...particularly in our vital organs..." ATF groaned, covered in bandages.

"So, you just want is to put our training montage on pause just because you've got a bad feeling?" Fanatic questioned... then shrugged. "Alright,"

"Really? Just like that?" Kat responded.

"Why not? It turned out true in _Rise of the Guardians_, when Santa had a feeling in his stomach," Moon said.

"Okay, guys, take ten. FF2, Tracker, Colin, and Sailor, you guys stick around and tell them about the basics," WG said.

"Why can't we patrol the perimeter?" Colin demanded.

"Because WE'RE the main authors- and it's too early in the story to make you guys face any traumatizing peril yet," Fanatic answered.

"...What the fluff were we facing just now?!" Tanabi questioned.

"Yeah, and Fanatic gave me a bunch of Transformers comics, including the _Heart of Darkness _mini series...that's enough to traumatize anyone!" Tracker added, then turned to Fanatic. "Thanks, by the way."

"Why are there eyeballs inside Galvatron's mouth?" Orion asked, having found said book.

"You don't wanna know." Fanatic whispered.

With that said, the authors walked upstairs to patrol the perimeter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, outside, a figure stood by the power lines with a pair of hedge-clippers. They opened it up, and slipped a blade under the wires.

Fanatic and WG happened to be walking through the lobby by this time. "Seriously, it's only Episode 2! Why should Mickey get all worked up?" WG was asking herself.

"Hey, a lot of shows had something epic go down in the second episode, even the pilot!" Fanatic said, then shook his head. "...if only they didn't let Launchpad fly."

"Name ten- and they CAN'T include anime!"

"What?! Why not?! I think animes count!"

"Animes are supposed to be epic!"

"So's this story!"

WG paused. "Good point... but I still doubt something mind-boggling will happen so-"

*BZZZAP!*

The power went out just then, leaving them in the dark. "...You owe me a dollar." Fanatic quipped.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... oh yeah, it's a two-parter.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

A/N: Don't just sit there in the dark, people! REVIEW!

...but no flames, k?

Fanatic: Hey I figured out 10!

WG: They cannot be Transformers!

Fan: Awww, c'mon!


	3. Training and Terror, Part TWO

Now for Part Two of this insanity!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, and the authors own themselves.

0o0o0o0o0doodoodoo0o0o0

"MICKEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

"GAH! HUH?!" Mickey gasped, giving a jolt.

"MICKEY! THE POWER'S GONE OUT!" Fanatic cried, running up to the mouse.

Mickey sighed. "I can SEE that, Fanatic! What happened?!"

"The heck if I know! WG and I were just about to step outside, when, POW!, the power goes out!"

"Mickey... did you spend our utility money on cheese again?!" Minnie demanded, walking up.

"No! I don't know what happened, either! We must've blown a fuse. Fanatic, you and WG go outside and look around... Wait, where IS Wherever Girl?"

Fanatic turned... revealing WG was clinging on to his back, a freaked out expression on her face. "She's, um... afraid of the dark." he said. "...WG, could you lighten up your grip?! Your fingernails are digging into my bones! Let go!"

"Not until the power comes back on..." WG muttered.

Fanatic sighed heavily. "I knew I should've bought you night-vision goggles for Christmas..."

"I thought you guys already had some!" Minnie questioned.

(We get an image of WG wearing night-goggles... then getting struck in the face by a golfball, breaking the lenses. "FORE!" came a shout)

"Um... she needs new ones. C'mon, WG!" Fanatic said, walking out... WG still clinging to his back. "Seriously, you need to get over this fear, one of these days."

"Mickey!" Donald cried, as he and Goofy ran forth. "We've got a big problem!"

"I know, the power's out. We're looking into it," Mickey said.

"It's not just that! May I remind you of what we have in the freezer!?"

Mickey and Minnie gasped. "Hater!" they both cried.

"Hater? I was talking about the ham going bad! ...GASP! Oh my gosh, Hater could thaw out, too!" Goofy yelped.

"Oh, brother..." Donald muttered.

"What are we going to do?!" Minnie stammered. "If Hater thaws out, we're doomed!"

"*ahem*" came a voice, and everyone turned, seeing Moonless Cat standing there, currently hanging up a cell phone. "A friend of mine is coming over to help out with the problem."

"What? How did you call them so quick? You just found out!" Mickey said.

"Actually, I was down in the freezer looking for popscicles, when I heard Hater thinking about how once the ice melts, he's going to put us all through a living hell."

"You heard him... thinking?" Minnie questioned.

Moon rolled her eyes. "Yes- I can read minds. ...Oh, there he is, now."

Everyone turned, seeing Jack Frost fly through the doors. "Hey, Moon, what's up?" he asked.

"We need your help keeping someone frozen, until the power comes back on," Moon told him.

"Okay, what's in it for me?"

Moon suddenly summoned a ball of fire. "Your neck."

"Sheesh, I was kidding! Show me where the dude is," Moon led him down to the freezer.

"She can summon fire, too?!" Donald yelped.

"Actually, she can manipulate all the elements- fire, water, earth, wind..." ATF said, walking up. "Just to name a few things. ...And no, that's not all she can do. She can also talk to animals, which may come in handy in an episode where Pluto has a problem,"

"What makes you say that?" Goofy asked.

"I can see into the future." he leaned over to Donald. "By the way, get your cameras ready for the episode where WG thinks she's-"

"ATF! NO SPOILERS!" Tracker snapped, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off.

"D'oh, I forgot about this part! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay... so... Hater will be kept frozen (thank God)," Mickey sighed. "Now, all we have to do is fix the power!"

"...Um, problem with that, Mickey." Fanatic said, walking back in with WG- who had her machete out and had her cat sitting on her head. "Someone cut the power-lines!"

"WHAT?! Who could have done that?! How could this- why is there a cat on WG's head?"

"Until there's a day I can see in the dark, mini-mew here is going to be my eyes," WG said, pointing up at her cat... who had her tongue sticking out.

"We'll get Tracker, FF2, Sailor and Colin, and search the building for any signs of treachery," Fanatic said.

"What about the new recruits?" Minnie asked.

"We'll just tell them to practice blowing things up in the prop room, until the situation gets desperate," WG answered, and the two authors walked off.

*Bump!*

"Meow!" said TC, the cat.

"A little late with the directions, TC..." WG groaned, turning from the wall she just bumped into.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, a group of figures walked across the catwalks, dragging the unconscious Rabbit with them.

"Tell me why we brought him here!?" A Short grey haired figure asked with a high pitched voice. "We don't even need him now!"

The main figure, who was dragging the rabbit, whipped his head around, almost giving himself whiplash.

"Ow." he said rubbing his neck. "We need him here for leverage, the Mouse will probably send that rotten Security Team after us- but if we show him his brother he won't do a thing!"

"And what if he escapes, and manages to fight back!?" A slightly high pitched male sounding voice, said along with some nods from three others behind him...who looked exactly the same.

"That, is where this comes in!" The Christopher Lloyd character said with a grin, as he tossed the main leader a prop gun, which he grabbed and then squeezed the trigger, sending a drop down onto the Rabbits arm, and a hissing noise could be heard, until he wiped it off, revealing a scar.

Everyone blinked and gaped a bit, minus the rubber masked guy.

"Now then here's what we do," He said pointing toward the Rubber Masked fella. "Take the boys and go and raid that mouse's dressing room, I know that you have a beef with those Authors," He turned toward a larger man with a scarf.

"Go with them, if you run into the Authors, find Wherever Girl and try to grab her too, we need all the leverage we can get."

The Rubber faced figure scoffed. "Your sending him to capture Wherever Girl!?"

The main cloaked figure turned and glared toward him. "Do you have any issues my good Judge, or shall I have Miss Mim here turn you back into a sketch!?"

The Rubber masked figure looked ready to say something but then he just scowled and sighed.

"Excellent, now then the rest of us, we must prepare for our victory!"

"But it hasn't even happened yet!" A figure with a slightly accented tone, and a "yeah, yeah" sound came from... something floating around his shoulders.

"It will in time. Now then go- and don't come back until you have that sketch!"

The Rubber masked faced man frowned, and then he turned and left, the others following.

The rest of them turned toward the main figure.

"So now what do we do?" One of them asked, as the Figure chuckled.

"We have to make Preparations for our big arrival!" he replied.

"Ohh, we're gonna have a party!?"

"I call decorations!" the other figure exclaimed.

The main figure sighed as he pinched the bridge of his apparently non existent nose. "I seriously wish that more Villains were left to the wayside." he muttered under his breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile with our "Protagonists"..._

"I don't like the way he said that." Fanatic said with a sneer.

WG looked up at the quotations and mumbled, "Just Keep digging your grave Narrator, just keep digging."

The Two Authors were currently scoping out the club. It was a packed house, with some doctors there attending to the guests' ears.

As Fanatic walked past Snow White's table, he heard something and his head snapped up, hopefully giving him whiplash because he did it so fast.

"Memo to self, hire less sarcastic narrator." He said under his breath despite the Narrator being the only one who would take the job for this fic.

"Maybe I'll hire the guy who's narrating Lifeline..he's on my payroll for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Snow White asked giving Fanatic a strange look.

"I'm having a spat with the Narrator and because of it I just lost my train of thought!" He snapped, turned and stormed off, as the Decepticon Astrotrain walked by, and he sniffed.

"Poor lost Train."

Wherever Girl on the other hand was making her way across the back, behind all the tables. As she walked she kept her eyes out for anything that seemed off.

"Well I'm not finding anything." She said with a sigh, and then kicked her foot a little bit.

She looked toward the Rafters and scanned them with her eyes, trying to see what had gotten Fanatic's attention for a brief few minutes, but however she saw nothing. A Scowl crossed her face.

"Stupid Narrator and him distracting Fanatic, Now we have to wait for something else to kickstart the plot for us!"

*Crash!*

WG whipped her back in the direction of the noise.

"A crash sound, finally something to kick off this plot!" She exclaimed, and then her feet Transformed into Wheels and a siren popped out of her head.

….Did I read that right!?

"Cartoon Logic." WG snickered as she revved her feet and drove off toward where Fanatic was.

As Fanatic walked past Cinderella's table, both he and Cinderella turned as WG rode up on her wheel feet.

"When did you become a Transformer?" Fanatic asked, eyes widened.

"Since I wished upon a Star like the Nostalgia Critic suggested." WG said, dropping a coin in the NC jokes jar. "Though it ripped me off, because all it did was give me frakking wheel feet!"

Cinderella leaned toward them. "Yeah thing is with wishing stars you need to be specific as to what you want, that's what Jiminy Cricket sometimes forgets to tell people."

"I'll remember that next time I use one." WG commented, before turning to face Fanatic. "Anyway, I heard a crash coming from the Direction of Mickey's dressing room!"

"This can only mean one thing!" Fanatic said, standing tall and trying to sound dramatic.

"I already did the plot kickstarter joke."

"Awww." Fanatic said crossing his arms.

"Never mind, we need to go!" WG said and grabbed Fanatic's arm as they ran off screen, right into Yakko, who was dressed as a cop.

"Halt!" He ordered raising up his hand. "You two are in violation of copyright, using one of our jokes from _Wakko's Wish_."

"What!?" Both Authors shouted.

"Yep, you used the 'how you wish' thing."

Fanatic blinked. "But I said it differently."

Before Yakko could draw this out any further, Rem Warner *From _Animanaics Nocturnus _by Rabbit91* appeared.

"Yakko quit messing around our foods at the table." she muttered.

"Alright!" Yakko cheered happily and ran off past them, Rem following.

WG turned to Fanatic. 'That was pointless."

"Keep your lips shut! Do you want Slappy to try and sue us next?!" Fanatic hissed.

"Considering they've done their share of rip-offs... ah, lets just go investigate!"

They went to Mickey's Dressing Room... where the place was a mess. "Ah, great, who gave Calvin the key?!" Tracker asked as she and FF2 ran up.

"Calvin hasn't arrived yet," Fanatic told her.

"How do you know?" FF2 asked.

"No one's been soaked with a water-balloon,"

"So who the heck did this?" WG asked.

"You tell me- you're writing the chapter right now!"

"I would, but it would kill the suspense faster than Miley Cyrus killed Disney... BEFORE FF2 saved it,"

"You're welcome, fans." FF2 said to the audience.

"Wait- aren't you guys supposed to be helping the new recruits?" Fanatic asked.

"We let Sailor and Colin take over after we heard a crash," Tracker answered.

"Uhhh, you think that was a good idea?" WG asked.

"GAH! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEE!" came Sailor's scream from the Prop Room.

"...Sure, they can handle it." Tracker said. "Um, by the way, if there's no power... why is the club still open?"

"We found a generator." Fanatic replied.

(We get an image of Pikachu with jumper-cables attached to his ears and the power-box. The pokemon does not look happy.)

"Poor Pika," FF2 commented.

"Hey, it was either hook up an electric pokemon to the fuse-box, or risk WG clinging on to me like a spidermonkey!" Fanatic retorted... then held up his arm, which showed reddish-purple finger-prints. "And dude, it is NOT pleasant! ...how can you handle it?"

FF2 rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, showing the same result. "I learn to deal."

"Back to the investigation... Tracker, think you can find out who did this?" WG asked.

"Sure thing," Tracker then turned into her werewolf form, sniffing around the room. "Some antagonists were definitely here. I smell ink... rubber... evil... and DIP,"

"GAH! Not DIP again!" Fanatic yelped.

"Yep... the French-onion kind," Tracker held up a jar of French onion dip. "...oh, and some of that DIP that can kill toons, too."

"Great, what could be worse?! WG, better go tell Mickey to get that evacuation drill we practiced going! ...WG? WG?! WHEREVER GIRL?!" Fanatic looked around. "OH MY GOSH, SHE'S GONE!"

"Dude, I'm right in front of you!" WG snapped.

Fanatic looked down. "Oh. ...Wow, you really are short if you can sneak up on people from the front."

WG rolled her eyes. "C'mon, lets-"

The lights began to flicker just then, before the power went out completely. "What the...?! Where's Pikachu?!"

"PIKA! PIKA!" came a startled shout from the pokemon, as he ran by.

"Guys, go help Mickey calm the audience! We'll go check outside!" WG ordered, running down the hall-

*BAM!*

Hitting the wall again, forgetting she can't see in the dark.

"...I wonder if the narrator from Dave the Barbarian needs work..." WG muttered...

...Then hit the wall again!

*BAM!*

"THAT'S IT!" WG drew her gun-

"LATER, Wherever Girl... he'll get his." Tracker said, walking with her to make sure she didn't hit anything- I mean, if you ask me, that girl is a total

*BANG!*

**~Story Interruption!~**

**Plot: Um, sorry guys, but during that last part, one of our antagonists shot the narrator. Apparently, they thought the whole 'breaking the fourth wall' thing was getting annoying and just up and ended his career. **

**We'll find a new narrator after this, but until then, the authors asked me to fill in. I'd do it full time, but I'm already over-scheduled as it is. **

**We now continue with our story (still in progress)**

**~Back to the story! (now narrated by Plot)~**

"...shooting the narrator! I told you we were trying to keep it discrete!" The main figure snapped.

"Hey, I can't stand the broken-fourth wall joke, it's annoying!" The figure with the high-pitched voice sneered.

"But he was harassing the authors!" said the Christopher Lloyd figure.

"It was still annoying- besides, harassing them will be OUR duty,"

"Right, now lets get back on track, before the power comes on!" the scarfed figure replied.

"Um... wait, you guys didn't cut the power?" The main figure asked. "Then who the heck did?!"

"No time to ponder, the authors are on the move!" Picking up the rabbit-figure, they continued their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey stood on the stage, announcing to the audience to remain calm, that they were having difficulties with the power. The lights came back on then, and he sighed with relief. "And now, with the power back on, a Goofy cartoon!" he announced, then stepped backstage, as Tracker ran in. "Thank goodness you fixed the power! How did you do it?"

"Oh, it was simple. We just broke out a replacement generator," Tracker replied.

(We see an image of Larxene standing there, the jumper-cables attached to her nails. She, too, looks peeved)

"...I'd better tell Square Enix that we maaay have problems with the next Kingdom Hearts game..." Mickey groaned. "Hey, where's WG? I thought she was with you!"

Tracker looked around. "She was right behind me..."

"MICKEY!" came a frantic shout.

"GAH!" Mickey yelped for the third time that night. "For the love of Walt Disney, guys! If there's an emergency, don't run up and yell my name!"

"Who's name do you want us to yell?" Colin asked, being the one who shouted, as he and Sailor ran up.

"Never mind. What's the problem?"

"We were down training the new recruits, when suddenly we heard a gun-shot. We came up, thinking that someone ridiculed _The Last Of Us _and FF2 shot them... but when we investigated, we found THIS thing!" Sailor then held up what appeared to be a floating eel.

"Wretched boy, let me go!" The eel gurgled.

"That eel looks familiar..." Tracker said.

"That's Xerxes, Mozenrath's pet!" Mickey pointed out.

"What were you doing sneaking around?" Colin questioned the eel.

"None of your business!" Xerxes snapped.

"Where did you find him?" Mickey asked.

"Up by the rafters. There were some other figures, but they took off before we could get a good look," Sailor answered.

"Do you think it might link to WG's disappearance?" Tracker asked.

"Either that, or she's raiding the kitchen again," Colin said.

Xerxes chuckled. "Never going to see girl again, until Mouse gives answers!"

Tracker took out her gun. "YOU'D better give us answers, otherwise 'Fried Eel' is going to be on the menu tonight!" she threatened.

Xerxes paled. "Friend is being held hostage! Others want book in exchange!"

"What book?" Colin demanded.

"Tell us where WG is, or else-" Sailor began to threaten.

*CRASH!*

Suddenly, the Beagle Boys- who had their limbs tied together- were thrown through the door. In walked WG, looking very miffed. "THAT is why people don't try to hold me hostage," she sneered.

Fanatic and FF2 came running in. "I thought I heard the sound of Pro-Female Dignity," Fanatic stated.

"I told you yutz to use those guns!" Big Time Beagle snapped.

"B-B-But, they're loaded with DIP... and not the French-onion kind, either." Burger Beagle whimpered.

"Yeah, we didn't want to get any on us!" Bouncer Beagle added.

They all grunted as Fanatic stepped on them. "Alright, who are you punks working for?" he demanded.

"Why should we say-" Big Time started to remark, until WG gripped him by the shirt.

"Listen, you little scuzzball- I've been lacking sleep for over a month now, have several other stories to update, and haven't had any bacon for weeks! Unless you give us some answers, I swear on everything that's sacred, you guys will be BEGGING for the safety of prison!" the authoress snarled, while fire burned in her eyes.

"A-A-Alright, we'll talk! We were hired with Judge Doom, The Coachman, Mozenrath, and Madame Mim to help some guy out with a scheme! They're hiding up in the cat-walk!"

"See? Now it's not so hard to negotiate, is it?" FF2 said.

"C'mon, lets move out!" Tracker said, then paused. "Oh, um, WG? ...Your eyes are still on fire."

"GOOD GRIEF!" WG screamed, then ran out and dunked her face in a cake at the Mad Hatter and March Hare's table, putting out the flames. "Aaahhhh..."

"Good heavens, that girl's more mad than you are!" Hare exclaimed.

"I know- and they say there's no good women left in the world!" the Mad Hatter chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, because the authors wanted to speed me (the Plot) along, everyone ran up to the cat-walks, after handing the Beagle Boys over to the police. "Where are they?" Colin whispered.

"I don't know, maybe the Beagle Boys conned us," Sailor said.

*ZAP!*

"Eep!" Colin cried, suddenly turned into a newt!

There was maniacal cackling, as Madame Mim appeared. "It's about time you showed up! We were worried we'd have to drop in ourselves!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you'd think those creeps would've spilled the beans earlier," Said the Coachman, stepping up.

"I'm just ashamed my loyal sidekick did," Mozenwrath said, zapping Sailor with his gauntlet, having Xerxes slip out of his grip and fly over to his shoulder, where the sorcerer gripped him by the neck. "And, if he wants to live to see the next day, he will try better to hold his tongue!"

"*gack!* Sorry, master..." Xerxes choked.

"What are you guys up to?!" Mickey demanded.

"We want the book, Mickey. A certain sketch-book..." came another voice, as the first mysterious figure finally stepped out of the shadows with Doom at his side, revealing his identity as...

The Phantom Blot.

"No... I... How can you be here?!" Mickey stammered. "Why are you here and- what the heck is on your face?"

The Phantom Blot had on a mustache and goatee- basically the stereotypical villain's look. "Oh, I grew this nice look a while ago. It helps me look eviller,"

"It makes you look more like a black, cloaked Slenderman trying to rip off Jafar," Tracker sneered.

"Enough with the talk. Just hand over the book, Mouse... and we MIGHT spare the lives of everyone in the club," Mozenrath stated.

"Buddy, you should be hoping we spare YOUR lives!" WG said, taking out her machete as Fanatic took out his chain-guns, FF2 took out his wand, and Tracker held up her shot-gun.

"You should call off the security guards, Mickey..." Phantom Blot said, then held up a figure. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your BROTHER, would you?!"

Mickey only cocked an eyebrow. "You think my brother is a potato sack?" he remarked.

"What the...?!" The Phantom Blot looked, seeing that he was, indeed, holding a potato sack rather than their captive. "Where'd he go?! Doom! You had him last!"

"I swear, I had him five seconds ago!" Doom replied.

"Looking for me?" came a voice...

Everyone looked over, seeing the rabbity-figure from earlier... though in the light, his identity was revealed to be Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit. In his hand he held the remote from _Epic Mickey_. He then clicked it.

*BZZZZZZT!*

"AUGH!" The villains screamed as they were electrocuted.

However, Doom still had a hold on his DIP-gun and squeezed the trigger, blasting a wire on the catwalk and causing everyone to fall in the middle of the dining area! The guests gasped, watching as the security team and Mickey stood up, facing the bad guys. "Well, that could have been-" Fanatic began to say-

*ZAP!*

Mozenwrath shocked him with his gauntlet. Aladdin and Hercules prepared to rush at him, but the Coachman held up his DIP-gun. "Freeze! This gun is loaded with DIP! If anyone makes a move, you're all dead!" he shouted, making everyone gasp.

Madame Mim then zapped WG, putting her under a sleeping spell. FF2 zapped at her with his wand, but Doom sprayed it with DIP, causing it to be erased. Tracker tried shooting at him, but her gun was sprayed with DIP as well. "Now then... where were we? Ah yes- TELL US WHERE THE SKETCH-BOOK IS!" The Phantom Blot demanded, then gripped Oswald by the throat, pointing the DIP gun at his head. "Otherwise, say goodbye to your brother!"

Mickey winced, looking at the security team, then at the Phantom Blot and his allies, then at the stunned guests.

However, before he could say anything, a portal opened behind the villains...

With a roar, Prince Tanabi dived through, tacking the Coachman; A ball of fire shot through and lit Madame Mim's skirt on fire, causing the witch to run around frantically, Moon stepping through and then freezing her; Scoobycool9 leaped through and zapped Mozenrath with the Elder Wand, then used his Invisibility Cloak to disappear, sneaking up and swiping his gauntlet; Kat and Orion stepped through next, shooting at Doom, who tried to leap out of the way, but was set on fire by Sky Flame, while Dragongirl flew over and gripped him by the throat, slamming him into the ground; and ATF stepped through the portal, the amulet around his neck glowing, and around his shoulders was his pet snake, Ryoji, who hissed at Xerxes, making him panic.

While the Phantom Blot watched this go on, Mickey snuck up on him and used his paint-brush from Epic Mickey to erase his arm, freeing Oswald. The Phantom Blot growled, clutching his arm.

The villains then tried to use their DIP guns. "Don't make us use these!" Doom shouted.

ATF stepped up boldly. "Go ahead. DO IT!" he shouted. Doom shot at him...

But to everyone's surprise, the DIP only dripped off, not leaving a single mark! "ATF?! What the...?" FF2 stammered.

ATF held up what appeared to be a vial. "Yeah, I was sick of DIP being a threat to toons... so I came up with an antidote: 'Cartoon Hydrating Imminuity Probiotic Solution'... or, CHIPS, for short."

"Fine... but I doubt the rest of your friends are immune!" The Phantom Blot shouted.

*SPLAASSSSHHHHH!*

Moon summoned water, dousing the villains and their weapons. She then electrocuted them, making them drop their weapons, which Dragongirl set on fire. "Now, are we going to have any more problems, or does Sky Flame need some more chew-toys?!" Dragongirl sneered.

The Phantom Blot then took out a black-hole, throwing it onto the wall. "This isn't over yet, Mouse! I SHALL get that sketch!" he declared, then leaped through the hole, his hand reaching out and grabbing the edge of it, pulling it through itself and causing it to disappear. (Classic cartoon logic)

"HEY! Don't ditch us!" Madame Mim shouted.

The whole Security Team, Mickey, the rest of the staff, and the guests surrounded them. "Eh heh... um... April Fools?" the Coachman chuckled, nervously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, safe to say, the villains were handled SEVERELY after that mishap, the security team had some extraordinary new members who did far more than prove their worth, and the Club was safe once more, especially since ATF gave Professor Von Drake the formula for CHIPS, so that everyone could be immune to DIP.

The only difference was the family reunion that was taking place backstage. Mickey sat with Oswald in his dressing room. "It's so messed up, Mick. Those creeps jumped me and Ortensia during our anniversary date, wanting the sketchbook," Oswald said. "When I refused to tell them about it... Phantom sent Ortensia to the Wastelands... He threatened to come after you next,"

"Oswald... I'm so sorry! We'll get her back, don't worry!" Mickey promised, as he and his brother hugged.

"I know we will... especially since you've got two portal-makers on your side! Tell me, Mickey, what all has happened in the past year?"

Mickey sighed. "It's a long story... right now, I think we'd better get you to the hospital, and you can tell me everything."

Oswald nodded. "Is the sketchbook still safe?"

Mickey nodded, taking it out of a secret compartment behind a picture of him and Minnie back in their early days. "It's right here,"

"Good... but I think we need to hide it somewhere else... that goon can't find out about the secret,"

Mickey agreed, walking out with the sketchbook, a picture falling out and landing under his desk, though no one noticed.

The picture, as we zoom in, is a picture of a cartoon-styled Walt Disney, sitting in a room looking patient and content, with the words, "_I'll be waiting," _writting at the top.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Looks like we've got a bit of foreshadowing going on... but don't worry, much more insanity will overshadow that XD

And congrats to our new team! Great to have you helping out, guys, and can't wait to see the rest of your skills as the story goes on!

Please review, but no flames!


	4. Mini Episode: Narrator Auditions!

Now for a quick mini-sode in order to find a new narrator.

Fanatic: Wait... so who the heck is narrating now?!

WG: Plot is, still.

Plot: I'm getting paid for this, right?

WG: *quickly* On with the episode!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG and Fanatic sat behind a desk. The House of Mouse was closed until that evening, giving the authors only 8 hours to hurry up and find a new narrator so I (Plot) could get on with my job.

"Quiet down with the comments, they already know the story." Fanatic told Plot. "Okay, so who's our first applicant?"

WG held up a resume, putting on her glasses and reading it. "Lets see, our first auditioneer is... Jack Sparrow."

Fanatic waved his hand. "Secretary, send in Jack!"

ATF- dressed in a stereotypical secretary garb- walked over to a door, opening it. "Captain Sparrow, the authors would like to see you, now." he said in a nasally, monotone voice.

"*sigh* And stop dressing up as Janine Melnitz from _Ghostbusters_!" WG groaned.

ATF sneered, taking off the drag-costume and revealing his regular clothes underneath. "You just can't let me have any fun, can you?"

"Not unless you want to explain yourself to the police again," Fanatic replied.

Jack Sparrow walked in, walking over to a microphone. "Alright, Jack, whenever you're ready." WG said. "Just read the lines for one of the upcoming episodes, and we'll see how you do."

Jack cleared his throat. _"It was an ordinary night at the House of Mouse- the cartoons were rolling, the toons having a good time... _Save for Barbossa, who fell off his ship and got eaten by the Krakken-" he 'narrated'.

"Hey, no cyber-bullying!" Fanatic snapped.

"And stop wiggling your fingers- this is a narrator role, not a puppet-master one," WG added.

"Surely I can't make up my own material, can I?" Jack tried to persuade. "After all, you both seem like a pair of gents who savor a good time- I could throw in a few lady-friends if it'll help my case,"

WG had her deadpanned 'I'm A Girl' look on her face, while Fanatic sneered. "Next!" they both said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next applicant was Tracer Bullet (one of Calvin's egos).

_"I walked into the room. The brunette dude and the blonde dame who looks like a dude sat behind a desk," _he narrated to himself.

"Um, yes, uh... Just read from the script," WG said.

_"The dame was pushy- apparently she only wanted me to say what she and her partner wrote. From what I could tell, either this job was more demanding than I thought, or there was some sort of conspiracy going on..."_

"He can't be the narrator- I still need him for '_The Fall Of Imagination_'." Fanatic sighed.

"Next!" WG called.

_"I was shot down like a duck during duck season. "You'll regret this someday," I says to them. "When you need an ace-detective, I won't-'" _Tracer was still narrating.

Fanatic pulled a switch, making him fall through a trap-door!

_"AAAAUUUUGGGGGH!' I screamed, as I fell into the base-" _he was STILL narrating, until the trap-door shut!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next was Elsa.

"Elsa? I didn't know you wanted to audition to be narrator!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"Um, actually, I was just looking for the soda machine and got lost." She replied.

"Well, read a line anyway, and lets see how you work out." WG answered.

Elsa sighed, then picked up the script... though, because she felt nervous, she accidentally froze it, the ice spreading throughout the room!

The two authors were trapped in ice, until WG used her laser-vision to melt the ice. "D-Don't call us, w-w-we'll c-c-call you," Fanatic shivered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next was the narrator from that other fic, _Warners: Unleashed._

_"It was a regular night at the club- if you call a night of constant insanity and backfiring villain plots regular," _he was saying.

"Not too bad. I think we have a winner!" Fanatic said.

"Really? Great! Because I-" The narrator's phone rang just then. "Hold on..." he answered it. "Hello? ...What? Really? Alright! ...Yeah, I'll be there soon! Thank you!" he hung up, turning to the authors. "Sorry, I'll have to turn down the job. I just got the job as the next announcer for the Superbowl! Bye!"

He then ran out, leaving the two authors sitting there in confused chibi-styles. "Next..." WG sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Colin stood up at the microphone next. _"...And then the brave and might Colin busted in with a can of whoop-ass, throttling every villain that was stupid enough to cross his path! *BAM!* he nailed 'em with a sucker-punch! Then, *KABLAM!* he threw a grenade into another's mouth, making blood and intestines splatter all over the-"_

"COLIN! You're not going to be the narrator! Beat it!" WG snarled.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because 1) You're already a security guard, and 2) NONE OF THAT was in the script!" Fanatic added.

Colin grumbled, walking off. "I'll write my OWN story... that'll be cooler!"

"Next," WG deadpanned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next (for real) was the narrator from the _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip _story.

"_...and after a long, hard day of craziness, the authors sat back, deciding to enjoy the solitude while it lasted," _he said.

"That was pretty good." WG replied. "But, um, don't you already have a narrative job?"

"Yeah, but I doubt my boss will mind me switching stories-"

"THINK AGAIN, BUB!" ATF shouted, grabbing his narrator by the ear and dragging him off. "You have a contract, dude, and it doesn't include moonlighting!"

"Oh, come ON...!"

Fanatic and WG exchanged looks. "Next." Fanatic sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sailor walked up to the microphone next. "_...Today on Security Authors, we learned that insanity will always pay off, and if you're a smutty slash-fan, you will die." _he was narrating.

"CONFOUND IT! Sailor, you're already a security guard!" WG snapped.

"I know... but I figured it would be fun," Sailor chuckled, walking out.

Fanatic shook his head. "Next..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next one was Optimus Prime. "_'For where there's a madman on the lose, wherever there's a kind soul in need of help, wherever there's chaos threatening to destroy all we love... We'll be there to protect those in need, to annihilate the evil, and to spread hope in these dark times.' she said as she stood boldly." _he said, reading from the script.

Fanatic grinned. "That... was... AWESOME! I vote we hire him as narrator, hands-down!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was EPIC!" WG agreed.

"Oh, I'm not really auditioning. I just came in here by accident- I got lost looking for my trailer," Optimus Prime replied, then walked out. "Glad you liked it, though."

The authors sat there in awkward silence, WG's head hitting the desk with a *thunk*. "Who's next?"

Fanatic sighed. "That was the last one, I think... Looks like Plot will have to fill in for another episode."

"Excuse me, am I late?" came a voice, and in walked Jeff Bennet. "I'm here for the narrator auditions."

"Hallelujah! Go ahead!" WG said with relief.

The man approached the microphone, clearing his throat, then speaking in a deep, British-like tone. "_A typical night, blah blah blah, authors standing about, yadda yadda... Oh, you know the drill. We write out filler until the plot arrives, then chaos breaks loose, there's a bunch of fighting and humor, and then we move on to the next episode. Is it time for a vacation yet? 'Moving things along quick tonight, aren't we?' Kat asked. 'Don't start with me, it's been a long year and this is my first update on this story in weeks' WG muttered." _he paused. "How's that?"

"That was pretty good! Your voice sounds familiar, too..." Fanatic said.

"Oh, I had a number of voice-over roles. The voice I used now was my 'Narrator' voice from _Dave the Barbarian_... before it got cancelled."

"That's where we heard it!" WG exclaimed. "First... do you have any contracts, job offers, or anything else that could prevent you from being our narrator?"

He shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"YOU'RE HIRED!" Fanatic and WG exclaimed.

"Great! ...When do I start?"

"Right now!" Plot exclaimed, giving him a head-set with a microphone. "Have fun!"

And I (Plot) ran out the door to get ready for the next chapter, leaving the others to look at each other and shrug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And we've got a new narrator! :D

Next chapter shall be up... sometime!

Please review, but don't flame.


	5. Creepypasta Panic!

And now for the next episode. This one dedicated to Moonlesscat, who came up with the plot :)

Disclaimer Don't own a thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a basic night at the House of Mouse. ATF, Moonlesscat, and Fanatic were on duty that night (hee hee... duty...) *ahem* since all the authors were rotating shifts, that way everyone would get their fair cut of the action.

"Speaking of 'cut', did I mention I invited the Creepypasta gang over?" Moon said.

"Oh, cool. That should be fun to- WHO DID YOU INVITE?!" ATF exclaimed.

"You invited the Creepypastas?" Fanatic repeated.

"You invited my mom's cooking to the club?" Calvin questioned, walking by.

"Not 'creepy pasta', Calvin- Creepypasta," ATF corrected.

"What's the difference?"

ATF sighed, took out a laptop, and pulled up some pictures describing what he meant.

Calvin's eyes bugged out in horror. "AAAUUUUGGGH!" he screamed.

"ATF! Are you showing Calvin scary things again?!" Calvin's Mom shouted off-screen.

ATF quickly hid his laptop. "Nope, just uh, educating him about the dangers of the internet!"

"...Wasn't that how you got fired?" Fanatic asked.

"No- I got fired because I let Calvin watch the Saw movies... mostly so he wouldn't blackmail me about dressing up as Jessica Rabbit- oomph!" ATF clapped his hand over his mouth.

"O-kay, that's a creepy image I didn't need in my brain..." Moon deadpanned. "Anyway... You guys don't have to worry. Me and the Creepypastas are basically family- Jeff's my brother-in-law, married to my long-lost sister Jane."

"Yes, I remember meeting them when you guys _tried to eat me alive!" _

"Cool," Calvin commented, earning a glare from ATF.

"Well, that's what you get for making WG and Puggsy go on a date," Fanatic scoffed, then turned to Moon. "So, uh, we won't have any trouble from the Creepypasta gang, right?"

"Not unless someone gets on their bad side," Moon replies.

Fanatic paled. "...how so?"

"Well, Slenderman hates it when people trespass in his woods, namely because it's a retreat for animals during hunting-season; Jeff will stab anyone in their sleep if they keep him up too late, unless they're his wife and kids; and BEN hates it when people compare him to Link from _Zelda._.. Oh, and don't mess with the family. That's how The Rake ended up getting impaled,"

"The Rake?" ATF asked. "I don't think I've met/been threatened by him yet."

"He's a real creep... and I mean that both in looks AND personality. He's a total stalker, and kidnaps and mutilates kids. He once tried to kidnap me, but Liu and Jeff managed to catch up to him and beat the crap out of him."

"...Well, I won't be going to bed... ever." Fanatic quipped.

"Ditto," ATF gulped.

"Same," Calvin added.

"Don't worry, the others aren't like him." Moon assured. "They just pose for the pictures and do gigs... As long as no one does something threatening to them or gets on their bad side, they're quite pleasant."

"Yeah... already found that out," ATF muttered.

"Did you say something, Anti?"

"No!"

Hobbes walked over. "Hey, Calvin, your mom says you have to go back to the table, now." he said. "She's a bit nervous about letting you hang around ATF,"

"How is she nervous about me being around ATF, but was never nervous when it came to WG?" Calvin scoffed.

"Because WG knew how to keep you in line," Fanatic replied. "...Three years of babysitting and low-self esteem payed off- the hand-print upside your head proves that much."

Calvin covered the back of his head. "The only thing it proves is she's brutal... C'mon, Hobbes!" he then trudged towards the dining area. Hobbes shrugged and followed.

"Soooo... when are they going to arrive?" Fanatic asked.

"Oh, they got here two minutes ago. They've been behind you the whole time," Moon replied.

"What?!" ATF gasped, as he and Fanatic turned... but no one was behind them. "Oh very funny, Mo- AUGH!"

When they turned back around, the Creepypastas were right in front of them- BEN was staring ATF right in the face, close-up.

*thud*

He fainted.

"G-Geez, you guys really know how to make an entrance..." Fanatic said, breathing a bit while holding his heart.

ATF slowly came to. "...tell me about it..." he groaned.

"Hee hee hee hee, that never gets old!" BEN laughed.

"Not as funny as the first time, when he wet himself," Jane the Killer commented.

"So, this is the House of Mouse, huh?" Jeff the Killer commented. "Not too shabby..."

"You should know- you were in Part 1 of the training episode!" Moon commented.

"Only in the basement!"

"Shall we go in? I want to see if Chernabog is actually scary in person," Liu said.

"Hey, you want scary, check out Yzma on 'Single's Night'." ATF said.

"...the club doesn't have a 'Single's Night'," Fanatic replied.

"Not yet... but when it does, be sure to stock up on Brain Bleach,"

"C'mon, guys, I'll show you to your tabl-" Moon began to say...

There was a blur, and she was suddenly gone. "What the...?! Where'd she go?!" Fanatic gasped.

There was a dark cackle just then, and they looked up, seeing a scrawny figure on the overhead, holding a bag, which seemed to be thrashing. "Well, hello my Creepy-Brethren! Nice night for mutilation, wouldn't you agree?" he laughed.

"RAKE! Get your scaly carcass down here!" Jane the Killer shouted.

"Mmm, no thanks... I have an evening planned for some, ah, _minor torture, _ha ha!"

"If you harm one hair on Moon's head, you're going to get strangled with your own intestines!" Sally shouted.

"Ooh, like I haven't heard THAT one before! Isn't that one those lame comments WG makes?"

"HEY! Watch what you say about my sister, you Creeper Wannabe!" ATF shouted.

"What're ya going to do about-"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Fanatic had taken out his chain-guns and tried shooting The Rake in the face, but the creep was dodging. "AUGH! WHOA! HEY!" he then shot to the sky, leaping across the rooftops of buildings.

"C'mon, after him!" Jeff shouted as he, Jane, Sally, BEN, and Liu ran after him. "The rest of you, stay here so he doesn't try to kidnap anyone else!"

Slenderman gave a salute while Smiledog nodded. "Careful, guys! Remember- show no mercy!" Zalgo cried.

"Man, I really hate that guy! Can't we go after him with the others, just so I can get a few stabs in?" Eyeless Jack asked.

Slenderman handed him a note that said, _"Better stay put- The Rack might come back," _

"...You spelled 'Rake' wrong," ATF pointed out.

Slenderman handed him a note that said, _"I know." _with a picture of a sly smile on it. (like this: **l:3**)

"C'mon, Anti, we'd better patrol the grounds and keep an eye out," Fanatic said.

"...Can we call in back-up, first?" ATF asked. "Like maybe the other Security Authors... and Chuck Norris... and the T-Rex from _Jurassic Park_?"

"A little scared, are we?" Eyeless Jack quipped.

"No! ...I just... really think The Rake should get his butt handed to him, is all."

"Oh, his butt WILL get handed to him... along with his arms, legs, head, vital organs, and other parts!" Zalgo added.

"Why are we still standing around shooting the breeze for, then? Lets get moving!" Fanatic exclaimed, and they all split up to guard the place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, in The Rake's secret lair..._

"Well it's not secret NOW since you've TOLD everyone where we are!" The Rake snapped at the narrator.

Oh like you're the first villain to have a 'secret lair' that everyone knows about!

"Yeah?! Name a few!"

Every Disney, Marvel and DC villain ever written.

The Rake just stood there. "...Ah, forget it." he then turned, dragging his bag of kidnapped victims over to a cage and throwing it in. "At least I got Moon- and as a bonus, Calvin and Hobbes! Now that I have you right where I want you, prepare to meet your doom!"

"...really? That's the most 'intimidating' line you could come up with?" Moon sneered.

"Yeah, she has a point. That line's been used for the past God-knows-how-many years now. It's one of the most cliche quotes in history!" Calvin added.

"Not to mention, corny." Hobbes added.

The Rake fumed, then took out an axe. "We'll see how 'corny' it is when I chop you guys up into tiny-"

"Pieces, we know. That lines' been done to death, too." Moon scoffed.

"Stop criticizing me! I'm about to kill you!"

"How about this: if you can come up with ONE line that hasn't been used and actually sends a shiver up our spines, we'll let you kill us without a fight."

"What?!" Hobbes yelped.

"Alright! How about this... want to play a game?" The Rake said, sinisterly.

"Quoting _SAW_ now? Wow, someone really lacks originality," Moon huffed.

"How about this: _Prepare to meet your maker..." _he said it in a dark, gurgling tone.

"Half of the meals my mom cooked came up with better lines than that!" Calvin sneered.

"Why so serious?"

"Joker," All 3 deadpanned.

"Arrrggghh! Give me time to think!" he smirked. "And while I'm thinking, I'll go kidnap more of your friends! HA HA HA!" he then laughed.

"...he does realize Calvin doesn't have any friends outside of me, right?" Hobbes asked.

"HEY!" Calvin snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the House of Mouse..._

[ATF and Fanatic are sitting outside a Dairy Queen, eating ice-cream.]

*ahem* I said, BACK AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE...

[ATF and Fanatic quickly rush back to the original location, pretending like they've been scouting around for a while]

"Boy, we've been scouting around for quite a while!" ATF said, as convincingly as possible. "I wonder how the other Creepypastas are doing?"

"SMILE! DOWN BOY!" came Zalgo's shout.

"Probably... not good," Fanatic said, and they rushed on the scene, where they saw Puggsy having climbed up a pillar, looking down at Fangface who was growling at Smiledog.

"I told you! If anyone's going to be eating Puggsy, it's going to be ME!" the werewolf snarled at the Creepypasta hound, who was being held back by Eyeless Jack and Slenderman.

"Alright, alright, break it up guys! Club rules clearly state no one is to eat anyone under any circumstances!" Fanatic called.

"Since when is that a rule?" ATF asked.

"Since the hyenas tried to order a few cubs off-menu,"

"Oh."

"Awww..." Fangface and Smiledog both groaned, the werewolf shuffling off while the Creepypasta pouted.

Puggsy hesitantly climbed down. "By the way, can you sign my game cover?" he asked Slenderman, holding up one of the videogames.

If Slenderman had eyes, he'd be rolling them, taking out a pen and scribbling his name on the cover, and Puggsy quickly took off.

"Any sign of The Rake?" Fanatic asked.

"No, and that's what worries me... unless the others already caught up to him," Eyeless Jack said.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless came up just then. "Caught up to who?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, The Rake came and kidnapped Moon, and the others are hunting him down," Zalgo answered.

Toothless growled, furiously. "I take it Toothless knows The Rake, too?" ATF asked.

"He and Moon are good friends, considering she can turn into a dragon," Hiccup said.

"She can? ...Where have I heard that idea before?"

(We get a glimpse of Jake Long, giving a 'Seriously' expression)

"Wait, if she can do all this incredible stuff... why does she need saving?" Fanatic questioned.

"Hey, you're right! Moon could probably beat the snot out of that guy and be back here to-" ATF began to say.

"Warn you that he's coming back?" Moon questioned, suddenly appearing behind ATF.

"GAH!" ATF leaped into the air (leaving his underpants behind), hitting the ceiling before dropping on the floor. "Don't DO that!"

"Moon! How and when did you get here?!" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Oh, Calvin and Hobbes started arguing, so I opened a portal so we could escape quicker and I could be spared a headache," Moon answered, while Toothless nuzzled up to her.

"You can open portals, too?" ATF asked. "Small world,"

"Wish she did it SOONER, though..." Calvin sneered.

"If you want me to send you back, keep talking!" Moon snapped.

Calvin went silent.

"Well, I guess we can just call back the others and end this episode," Fanatic said.

ATF froze just then for a brief second. "I just got a vision!" he gasped. "The Rake captured the other Creepypastas!"

Zalgo sighed. "...back to the hide-out then..." he muttered.

"When does it happen?" Fanatic asked.

"Right after he kidnaps Hiccup and Astrid."

There was a blur, and Hiccup and Astrid vanished!

"...wuh-oh."

Toothless roared, flying after The Rake, but he disappeared through a shaft. "Don't worry, Toothless... we'll get him," Moon promised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the hide-out, minutes later..._

"You just HAD to stop and ask for directions, didn't you?" Jeff the Killer griped to BEN.

"Hey, it's hard to see, alright?!" BEN snapped. "We all don't have wide, crazy eyes like you!"

"Well, you could have asked someone who WASN'T carrying a hatchet and a gunny-sack!" Liu sneered.

"How about rather than complaining, we figure out a way OUT of here?!" Astrid snapped. "Seriously, we just have one cameo, and are suddenly kidnapped?!"

"Yeah, and people thought our sequel was rushed in some parts," Hiccup scoffed.

The Rake smirked, sharpening his hatchet. "Oh, there's no way out for you," he cackled. "Plus, your sequel was pretty weak- and the whole Hiccup/Astrid pairing sucks! But, enough of that... Once Moon and her friends come for you, you're all going down the drain!"

"...down the drain? Good Lord, what kind of cheesy line is that?!" Jane the Killer scoffed.

"Yeah, I've heard scarier lines from a toilet-brush!" Sally agreed.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! So my lines aren't scary... I don't think I'll say anything- it's always the quiet ones who are the most scary," The Rake sneered.

"Agreed." ATF said, suddenly standing behind the Rake.

"GAH!" The Rake turned quick, slitting ATF's throat in a flash!

...It healed quick, and he cracked his neck a little. "Ugh, I hate when that happens."

"What the...?! How did that NOT kill you?!"

"Long story. But right now, you'd better be making peace with YOUR maker,"

The Rake looked, seeing Moon, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Smiledog, Zalgo, Fanatic, and Toothless standing there, looking quite angry... as well as a hundred other people behind them.

"Who are the rest of those guys?" Jeff the Killer asked, referring to the hundreds of strangers.

"Oh, these are the HiccupxAstrid fans- and they have a bone to pick with you," Fanatic said.

"So the pairing sucks, huh?!" One fan snapped.

"Um... I didn't say that," The Rake said, bluntly.

"GET HIM!"

The Rake was soon swarmed with over a hundred people beating the snot out of him.

It went on all night, into the wee hours of the morning, until nothing remained but a bloody, bruised, and broken ragdoll of a figure that used to be The Rake. "So... what should we do with his remains?" Fanatic asked.

Toothless shot a ball of flaming plasma at the remains, burning them into ashes that scattered in the wind.

"Well, so much for dinner," Zalgo sneered.

"Okay, I have my share of nightmare-fuel..." ATF said.

"This from the guy who can take out his own intestines and use them as a rope," Moon scoffed. "And everyone says girls are squeamish,"

"You are. That's why guys are the superior sex," Jeff the Killer remarked.

Moon punched him. He shoved her back... and soon there was a brawl that could put Calvin and Hobbes to shame.

"Okay next time Jeff comes with us, we make sure Moon ISN'T working," Jane sighed, embarrassed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey... didn't Fanatic say something about Puggsy and WG going on a date?" Calvin asked as he and Hobbes sat at a table, eating cake.

Hobbes snickered. "I wonder how THAT worked out!" he laughed.

Puggsy walked by and shoved their faces into their cakes, trudging off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: ...DON'T ASK!

Moon, I hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. FF2 the Host!

And now for a new episode.

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2, Scoobycool9, and Sailor Androm3da stood in front of the House of Mouse- oh, wait! I know this joke! The punchline is 'canopy', right?

"Um… I think you've got the wrong story," FF2 stated, as the narrator sounded a bit different.

(But, isn't this "Fusion Destruction"?)

"No… that story's still on hiatus," Scoobycool9 replied.

(Oops… *leaves*)

*ahem* The REAL Narrator entered, having been running late because his watch stopped-

"Lets just get on with the story, dude. We're on a deadline," Sailor Androm3da said.

"Yeah, the story's been falling behind in updates because of some other stories," Scoobycool9 added, then turned to FF2. "You just HAD to get your girlfriend hooked on _Ni No Kuni_, didn't you?"

"Hey, I didn't _tell_ her to write fics on it…" FF2 began to retort.

"YIPE!" came a shout from inside, specifically Mickey's dressing room.

"Sounds like the boss needs help!" Sailor Androm3da exclaimed, and they all ran in.

"Mickey! What's the trouble?" Scoobycool9 called as they burst into the room, aiming his wand to the right, FF2 pointing his sonic screwdriver to the left, and Sailor Androm3da pointing a sword in the mid-direction…

…the tip of it an inch away from Mickey's nose. "Well, first of all, Sailor, you're about to impale me!" he yelped.

Sailor Androm3da sheathed his sword. "Sorry."

"What was with the yelp?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Oh, nothing major… I'm just in hot water!" Mickey stammered.

The camera zoomed out, showing the famous mouse standing in a cauldron of hot water. FF2 picked him up and set him on the floor.

"Thank you. …But, jokes aside, I forgot me and Minnie's anniversary!"

"But… I thought you guys weren't 'technically' married," FF2 questioned.

"Yeah, but we've been a couple for decades, and every year we celebrate all the years we've been together… But I totally forgot about it! What am I going to do, guys?! Minnie's probably expecting something big, but I didn't plan anything! I'm freaking out!"

FF2 grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a good shake (it was chocolate-flavored). "Mickey! Calm. DOWN. We'll help you figure something out,"

"I've got an idea!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed. "Why don't you two go on a date _here_ tonight?"

"Yeah! This time, you guys can be treated like guests for the evening," Sailor Androm3da agreed.

"Gee, I don't know, fellas. If we're on a date, who'll be the host, and run the club?"

"We'll cover for ya!" FF2 spoke up. "I can host the show, and Scoobycool9 can help work backstage,"

"What about me?" Sailor Androm3da demanded.

"Hey, we're on the clock- at least ONE of us has to stand guard,"

"And how come YOU get to be the host?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

FF2 crossed his arms. "Because I called dibs first,"

"… he only gets dibs because his girlfriend is writing this," Sailor Androm3da muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sailor Androm3da straightened up. "Nothing!"

"Um, I don't know, FF2… I mean, WG was the host for a night once, and even she stated she barely handled it!" Mickey replied.

"No… she said she barely handled wearing a dress," FF2 corrected, then gave Mickey a pat on the back. "Look, just sit in our special booth with Minnie tonight, and we'll take care of everything! You'll have NOTHING to worry about!"

"Every time you guys say that, something goes horribly wrong."

"Hey, what's worse- letting FF2 and me handle the club for the night, or Minnie finding out you forgot your anniversary?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

Mickey just stood there.

"…Mickey?"

"I'm thinking!" Mickey replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, apparently Mickey decided to take his chances with letting FF2 be the host that night, as all men know there's nothing worse than your girlfriend/wife getting angry because you forgot something really, really, REALLY important like your anniversary… or picking the kids up from school… or leaving an inter-dimensional portal open and letting Cthulu slip through… (Honey, if you're reading this, I'm sorry- please come back!)

"Um, Mr. Narrator? Could you save your relationship issues for another time?" Scoobycool9 asked.

(Oh, right.)

Scoobycool9 stood in front of the club, half an hour before it was ready to open. "Now where the heck is Sailor Androm3da? He was supposed to be here by now!"

Just then, Sailor pulled up to the House of Mouse in a limo painted in red and black. The door opened, and he stepped out, with Jenny from _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ holding his arm, and the Mane Six from _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_, and the Aqua Teens from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_ following behind.

"Sorry guys! I can't go anywhere without my entourage. They called and said that they wanted in, so I reserved them all a private table in the club." Sailor said. "Is that okay?"

"Well, I don't see why no-" Scoobycool9 began to say.

The entourage cheered and stampeded inside the House of Mouse.

Jenny sighed. "Remind me why you brought me into another WG crossover again." She deadpanned.

"Because every story needs a butt-kicking robot heroine… plus since Sailor Moon is off filming the new series _Sailor Moon Crystal_, I needed a date."

"You can't have a date, you're on guard!" Scoobycool9 answered.

"Oh, fine! …I'll pick you up after the club closes, Jenny."

Jenny shrugged, then entered the club.

Scoobycool9 rolled his eyes. "Alright, just check the perimeter. I have to go inside and make sure everything is set for tonight," he said.

Sailor Androm3da gave a salute. "Sure thing!"

While they stood guard, they didn't notice they were being watched…

Okay, are we really using that cliché again?!

"Shut up, you're going to give away my position!" the figure snapped. "And you just blew the suspense!"

(Sorry. Continue)

"(sigh) Lets see, how was I going to start this? Oh yes…" the figure looked down at the House of Mouse. "So, this is where I have to strike. Hmph, when I was hired for this job, I was expecting something less… mediocre. No matter- once I defeat the host, I can get my pay and move on to more suitable opponents."

With that, he disappeared, a glimpse of silvery hair shining in the moonlight for a brief moment until our antagonist for the chapter disappeared in the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutes later, Mickey and Minnie entered the club. "Oh, Mickey, what a surprise! You decided to take a night off so we could go on a date… at the club?" Minnie said, her tone questioning at the last part.

"Well, uh, yeah. I figured it would be nice- both of us being treated like guests for once at our own establishment… I think it will make for a swell evening, don't you think?" Mickey replied, sheepishly.

Minnie thought about it, then giggled. "I suppose it will be nice. Well, lead the way!"

They walked into the club, sitting in a special booth reserved for them. …Wait, whatever happened to the VIP section at the end of Season One?

"Um… it shattered after the Slash Fan war," Mickey told the narrator, then cleared his throat. "But, lets not talk about that."

"Yes, tonight is about us," Minnie agreed. "By the way, Mickey, who did you find to host the show?"

"Welcome to the House of Mouse!" announced Mike before Mickey could explain. "And now, here's your surprise host for this evening… FF2!"

FF2 slid on stage- slipping a bit and crashing into something, stumbling back on… dressed like Goofy! "Sorry about that, hyuck," he chuckled, and the audience laughed as well. "Good evening, everybody! I'll be filling in for your host for tonight, because it's a special night for Mickey and Minnie- how about giving them a hand?"

A spotlight shined on Mickey and Minnie… and several hands flew to their table. "Oh!" Minnie gasped.

FF2 rolled his eyes. "Not literately! …Besides, finger-foods aren't on the menu tonight. Now, to start things off, here's a Mickey and Minnie cartoon!" With that, he walked off stage.

Goofy, taking orders, chuckled. "FF2 sure makes a good host… and he's wearing a snazzy outfit, too!"

Minnie turned to Mickey. "FF2 is the host?" she asked him.

"Well… he's not doing a bad job," Mickey replied.

"Plus, he's the authoress' boyfriend, what did you expect?" Timon scoffed from the table next to theirs.

"I heard that!" FF2 called, making the meerkat flinch.

"And… uh… wow, Mick, you really know how to pick a good host!" Timon then ducked under the table.

Minnie gave Mickey a questionable look. "Eh heh… gee, I wonder what the special is tonight?" he said, ducking behind the menu to hide his nervous expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 and Scoobycool9 met up backstage with Sailor Androm3da. "Alright, so we've got some of those new Mickey Mouse cartoons that air on Disney channel, some bloopers of _The Little Mermaid_, a sneak-peek of _Kingdom Hearts III,_ and for the musical act, Hiccup and Astrid doing a rendition of 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming'." Scoobycool9 told him, checking things off the clip-board.

"Good. How's the perimeter looking, Sailor?" FF2 asked.

"So far, no sign of trouble." Sailor Androm3da replied.

"What about Hater down in the freezer?"

"Still frozen. Elsa managed to spread some extra ice around the freezer to keep him encased in ice… and keep the popsicles from melting," As if to emphasis this, Sailor Androm3da took out a popsicle and proceeded to eat it.

"You know, we really need to get the wiring fixed. We're running out of frost-providing cameos," Scoobycool9 replied.

"I'll get on it, after I introduce that sneak-peek," FF2 said. "Sailor, get back to your post. Scoobycool9, keep on with the backstage stuff," With that, he walked on stage.

Scoobycool9 rolled his eyes, then took out the walkie-talkie. "Ready that sneak-peek, Horace."

Sailor Androm3da stepped outside, looking around. "Well, so far, no damages. …We must be pretty intimidating after taking out the last villain-" he was saying to himself, until he paused. "Hold it, something doesn't feel right… I sense a disturbance in the force… Why do I have this feeling something dangerously epic is about to happen… and why do I keep talking to myself?!"

A shadow passed by, and he looked up to the rooftop, seeing a silhouette disappear.

He sighed. "Of COURSE they use the 'keep to the shadows' cliché… old-school, but effective." He climbed to the roof-top, searching around.

He saw the door open, someone slipping through, and ran over to chase them down, slipping through the doors, and he followed the shadow of the intruder to the bottom.

"I've got you now!" he exclaimed, bursting through the door…

Seeing the hall was empty.

"Dang it, how do they DO that? *sigh* Better radio the others," he took out his walkie-talkie. "Scoobycool9, we've got a problem."

"I'll say we do- Hiccup is back-logged with chief-matters back on Berk, and can't make it for the musical act!" Scoobycool9 replied.

"No, worse- though that is disappointing… But we've got a security breach! Some intruder broke in!"

"What?! Dang it, you'd think with a bunch of A-class security guards, not even a ninja could sneak in! I'll tell FF2, you keep an eye out!"

"On it!" With that, Sailor took off to track down the intruder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile on stage, the sneak-peek of _Kingdom Hearts III_ had ended. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I know what I'm asking for Christmas!" FF2 said to the audience, as they applauded.

Minnie and Mickey were watching from their table. "Well, this is turning out to be a nice evening," Minnie commented. "FF2 is doing great, and so far we've had no problems!"

"Yeah, I guess there's nothing to worry about after all!" Mickey agreed.

"Now, for our musical act, we had Hiccup and Astrid scheduled… but they couldn't make it. So instead, we have-" FF2 began to say.

A figure dropped down in front of him just then, wearing a dark outfit and had long, silver hair.

FF2's eyes widened. "Sephiroth? What are you doing up here?"

"Simple," Sephiroth replied, drawing his weapon. "I'm here to destroy you."

The audience gasped, stunned. "Spoke too soon," Mickey said, shocked. "Minnie, stay here, I have to help,"

"Be careful, Mickey!" Minnie replied as Mickey rushed backstage.

"Destroy me? For what purpose?!" FF2 sneered.

"Someone told me they wanted the host of this establishment executed… and, apparently, you're the host." Sephiroth replied.

"Who hired you?!"

"That's for me to know," Without another word, Sephiroth lunged.

FF2 acted fast, summoning his own key-blade, and the two engaged in battle on the stage. Sephiroth struck FF2, slamming him into the wall.

"Whoa!" Scoobycool9 shouted, then took out his own key-blade, him and FF2 taking on the villain together.

They blasted each other, Sephiroth dodging every strike they made, being quick enough to strike back. Scoobycool9 blasted at the villain, who dodged so instead he hit a stereo, causing the song "Oh No You Didn't" from the _Mercenaries_ game to play(which added a great soundtrack to the battle)

Sailor Androm3da ran in and, seeing the battle, drew his sword and ran to assist the others, climbing up to the catwalk and leaping down to catch Sephiroth off guard, striking him from behind. "A blow from behind? How cowardly," he scoffed, then swung his weapon, striking Sailor in the jaw and causing him to crash onto the Creepypasta's table- he shrieked and rolled off, running back to the stage.

FF2 blasted Sephiroth twice, with both his key-blade and his wand, switching back-and-forth between the two weapons, yet his opponent was still up, fighting back with more force. _Bad enough he was a tough boss in the videogames, but in real life he's a total pain in the ass! _He thought, striking him once more.

Another blast came from behind, striking Sephiroth and making him hit the wall. The three authors looked behind them, seeing Mickey standing there in his Kingdom Hearts attire, keyblade in hand. Mickey gave them a nod, they nodded back, and they got back into the fight.

The audience watched in awe as Sephiroth dodged each blast, retaliating with greater force, yet he was beginning to weaken.

FF2 and Scoobycool9 combined the powers of their key-blades, using Sailor's sword as a conductor, and blasted Sephiroth, making him slam back into the wall. Mickey issued the final blow, finally defeating him, just as the song came to an end. The audience applauded not only for the victory… but also because it made a great show.

"Man, that guy really is a bitch to fight, isn't he?" Ash commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Sora replied.

Our heroes approached Sephiroth, yet before they could question him, he disappeared in a flash of light. "Man, I hate when they do that," Scoobycool9 sneered. "Why do you suppose he attacked."

"Someone sent him," FF2 replied, then turned to Mickey. "Apparently, he was supposed to kill 'the host'. Looks like I had 'good' timing in taking your spot,"

"That's the second time a villain was called to annihilate us," Mickey commented. "And I think I know who's behind it…"

"The Phantom Blot!" The others cried out.

Mickey rubbed his ear. "Yes… you didn't need to shout!"

Minnie ran on stage. "Mickey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm alright, but we've got a big problem to deal with. …Some way to spend our anniversary, huh?"

"Our anniversary?"

"Yes, it's today- don't tell me you forgot!"

Minnie chuckled. "I didn't forget… our anniversary isn't until tomorrow!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I appreciate the trouble you went through anyway… speaking of trouble, what are we going to do?"

"I'll call up the rest of the team, and fill them in." Scoobycool9 replied.

"And I'll scout around to make sure no one else tries to sneak in," Sailor Androm3da added.

FF2 stood on stage, facing the audience. "Well, hope the rest of you enjoyed your evening." He said.

"Lets give a hand for your host for this evening!" Mickey added, as the audience applauded FF2. "Thanks again, pal."

"Anytime Mickey," FF2 replied.

"See you guys again, soon!" they both said to the audience, as Mike closed them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, another figure watched from the shadows… I guess this is a trend for villains.

"They just don't make _Final Fantasy_ villains the way they used to," the figure scoffed, watching as everyone exited the club, thanking and complimenting FF2 for his host-position that night. "Looks like it's up to some original villains to heat things up."

The figure looked at the circuit-box, where FF2 was working on the wiring, closing it once he was done and walking off with Scoobycool9 and Sailor Androm3da.

"And speaking of 'heat'… time to make arrangements,"

With that, they disappeared into the night, foreshadowing events to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I wanted to have this up last weekend for FF2's birthday, but it got delayed. (Hope you enjoyed anyway, man!)

Please review, don't flame, and we'll see what kind of trouble we get into in the next episode.


	7. Spark of Madness, Part 1

We own nothing as usual.

This Episode is dedicated to the memory of the late and Great Robin Williams 1951-2014. A great man, who made great laughter.

Go rest high upon that mountain O captain, our captain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was your typical night in Toontown, as everyone was going about their nightly business of acting like drunken idiots despite not being drunk because of censorship reasons unless the censors were unconscious.

One would think they would stop accepting gift baskets from Hasbro.

Anyway, inside the abandoned warehouse district, section 3, Row 44, #520, rented out to a Phantom Blot at rent for 5 Months, at a cost of $40 a week, the Phantom Blot stood with a beat up Madame Mim, the Coachman, Mozenrath, and Judge Doom, all of the former glaring at him with rage and hatred… they were a bit cranky after breaking out of prison.

"I cannot believe that you ditched us back there at the club!" Mozenrath accused him pointing at his chest, which the blot slapped away.

"I didn't mean to stab you all in the back, in the haste of the situation I merely forgot to grab you." The Phantom Blot said, whilst trying to cross his arms and twirl his mustache at the same time.

"Forgetting us is one thing, but you straight up abandoned us, by closing that stupid cartoon black hole before any of us could get through!"

"Yes those Authors were extremely rough Blotty, so you'd better have either something good for us, or a good explanation, otherwise I am going to turn you into a bug!" Madame Mim added fiercely.

"I call first dib on squashing him!" Judge Doom called out.

The Phantom Blot scowled, he knew that he couldn't pull off the old, 'So they couldn't locate our base' gag, when the narrator had already spoiled the location of it.

"Well I may not have a decent explanation…" He began.

"A Confession! Mim, hit him with the spell!" The Coachman shouted.

The Blot yelped as a spell was fired in his direction which he dodged quickly. "But I do have something that may greatly interest you!"

The other villains paused. "Okay we're listening." Madam Mim said as the Blot Quickly reached under a tarp.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, flying fish thing that acts like a little shoulder devil-"

"HEY!" Xerxes cried out but Mozenrath grabbed his mouth.

"I present to you all… our latest plan!" he said aloud as he pulled out a strange Glove like thing from a box and placed it into his arm. "With this Box," He said, holding up said box, "And this gauntlet, the world shall be at our fingertips!" He cried out, and then dropped the box onto his foot. A pained expression shot across his face. "SON OF A-"

Now let us cut to the Authors for suspense and so we don't have to spend the money to censor what the Blot says.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Inside the club (not outside in order to make things a bit different)…_

Mickey and Minnie stood a desk going over the bills. "Just look at these Minnie- bills, bills and some lawsuits… we had to replace half the stage after Maleficent and Voldemort got into an argument… all the glasses and plates after a duel with Oliver and Harry- though Oliver held up quite well I will admit… several lawsuits filed for being turned into Toads, Frogs, Bats, and Pumpkins?! And to top it all off, a bill for a new robe from Jafar after he tried to fix a stain that Goofy gave him with magic and it turned plaid…" The famous mouse said, with a hand on his head.

Minnie sighed. "Well it looks like we will have to pull money from the budget that was going to go into making Epic Mickey 3 again." She said. "And I guess we'll have to cut back on putting Jim Hawkins in KH3…"

"Well, well, well, looks like all your Bippity Boppity Boo Hoos have come back to haunt ya, eh Mouse?" Pete said as he walked in, twirling his key around his finger.

"What do you want Pete? Because remember what Peg told you." Mickey warned him, much to Pete's Chargin and he growled.

"Well as it turns out I can shut down the club if I feel that you are damaging it in any way," He said, before grabbing the bills from Minnie's hands and flipping through them and then handed them back to Mickey. "And I feel that these "magic" users are tearing apart the club that belongs to me!"

"Partially belonging to you." Oswald pointed out as he walked up next to Mickey, now in a suit similar to his brother's. "I've dealt with your kind before Pete, in quadruple! So I am not afraid to tell you that you don't have full rights to shut anything down."

"It doesn't matter, as of right now, Magic is banned from being used on Club Property!" He said, making several dramatic hand waves.

"You can't do that, you don't have Peg's permission to do so!" Mickey pointed out, however Pete laughed.

"Oh yes… but she's on a cruise for the next week, and by the time she gets back this club will be shut down!"

"And then what, you end up living in a cardboard Box on the roadside, collecting change to pay for child support?" Oswald taunted and Pete fumed.

"It will be well worth it to see you all squirm! No Magic or this place goes down the drain!" He said, before turning and stomping away, right past FF2 and WG who pressed themselves against the wall until he left, then both ran over to Mickey.

"Alright what's the Fat offspring of Starscream demanding this time?" WG asked… as they could hear said Decepticon about to protest until he was attacked by Fan girls.

"We really need to put up that Anti-Fan-Girl fence," FF2 commented after seeing the Decepticon get dragged away.

"Well until next week all magic is banned...from the club.." Mickey said and Both WG and FF2 held up their hands and got glasses of water, before spitting them out all over the Toon's riot shields. (They came prepared for that gag)

"Are you serious!?" Both Authors shouted before turning to each other.

"Wait, let's not rehash an old Season One gag… at least not yet." WG said before turning back to Mickey. "You cannot be serious, banning Magic from a Disney place is like banning FF2 from a Sam and Max Convention, it will always find a way in!"

"Probably with a Fake I.D… Or two… or seven." FF2 quipped.

"Well we have no choice until Peg gets back from Vacation." Minnie said sourly until FF2 pulled out a Cell Phone and quickly began dialing.

"Relax, I had her on speed dial for just such an occasion."

Meanwhile on a Cruise Ship, Peg was reclining on a chair, when her Silver Phone began ringing as she reached for it, Scuttle appeared and he landed on the phone.

"Woah a Back-Massager, this is Perfect!" he said happily as he picked it up and flew off.

"Hey!" Peg cried out angrily as she watched him fly into the air and she leaned back into her chair and fumed. "Ah, well, it was probably just Pistol complaining about PJ hogging the remote again."

FF2 blinked and hung up. "Voice Mail, well that's great."

"Well looks like we're just going to have to follow through with Pete's demands." Mickey said in defeat angrily.

Minnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Mickey it can't be all that bad."

"Clearly you haven't dealt with angry Magical beings a lot." WG sneered.

"And I shall not dig into that any deeper for I do not want any mental scars." Mickey said cringing a little.

WG Rolled her eyes a little bit and turned to walk away. "Well let's go and tell the others so we can get measured for our Coffins." She said as FF2 walked after her.

"Normally I would disagree but I have a feeling that wrestling Hobbes on Caffeine would be easier than fighting Voldemort to give up his wand…" He said. "Could be worse- it could be the week the Ni No Kuni cast visited, then it would be a LOT harder to deal with."

"Actually, Oliver was here the other night," Minnie said.

FF2 and WG both turned so fast, they nearly got whiplash. "OLIVER WAS HERE?!" WG cried out. "Was Swaine and Esther with him?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" FF2 demanded.

"He was just visiting to survey the club, after the other Studio Ghibli characters told him about it." Mickey replied. "…Then all of a sudden, someone asked him and Harry to do a Wizard's Duel to settle some sort of bet. I have no idea who it was though!"

(At this time, Shaggy and Puggsy were walking by, cringing when they heard the subject being brought up, then hastily walked away, whistling innocently)

"You two can worry about it next time he visits. Right now, there's a crisis we have to handle, remember?" Minnie said.

"Right, we'll have to call in some other authors to help us handle the situation- equipped with stun-guns, straight-jackets, tranquilizer darts, and knock-out gas," WG said.

"A little over-cautious about facing a few angry guests, WG?" Oswald guessed.

"Heck no- all that stuff's going to be needed to keep me calm enough so I don't rip out Pete's lungs!" with that, she walked out.

"There's one question I have to ask though…" FF2 said.

"Why Pete is stooping to such a mean-spirited level, despite his wife can kill him?" Oswald guessed.

"That… and who won the wizard's duel?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Oliver," he muttered.

"YES, I KNEW IT!" With that, FF2 rushed out the door.

Mickey and Minnie watched them go. "Even they have their doubts. Could-" he began but Minnie slapped a hand over his mouth in order to prevent him from saying _'could things get any worse?'_

"Dang it, Narrator!" WG shouted from outside. "Now you've said it!"

Oops my bad… hee,hee… Um… change the scene quick!

0o0o0o0o0Change0o0o0Scene0o0o0o0Wheeeeeeee!o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you.

Outside the club were the Authors that were appearing alongside WG and FF2, which included Prince Tanabi, and Moonlesscat.

"No Fanatic? I expected him to be here because he's writing this EP." Tanabi pointed out, reading the script a bit and getting to the end part. "The fight scenes are what he lives for considering how much detail he puts into them!"

Moonlesscat shrugged as she looked over the script, which honestly she should have done during rehearsal!

"We have rehearsals!? I thought that this fic was just on the spot Madness!" She pointed out, and tossing away her script.

"That's basically what it says here," Tanabi pointed out looking at his copy, "Robin Williams Dedication, Randomness, Phantom Blot, oh look a sailboat."

Just then WG and FF2 came walking out and FF2 cleared his voice, "Gentlemen and ladies, I am afraid that we-" he began.

"We already read the script." Moon said.

"Okay good so we don't have to get your reactions then and save time on the Episodes Length, so I can get back to writing for _Mystery of the Drifter_." WG said happily.

"I… thought Fanatic was writing this." FF2 said with a pause.

"Let's just get to the part where we take away the Magical beings stuff already!" Prince Tanabi said, "Man, we are rushing this aren't we?"

"Mostly because it is similar to the Season One episode _Kid Friendly- Not_, but don't worry. It's not a total rip off… it's like a 60% Rip off." WG said.

So the Authors set up a box in front of the club and had the Magical members place their items in the box.

(Shot of Harry, Ron and Hermione putting their wands in, followed by Jafar placing in his snake Staff angrily)

Others were not so please about this and some took some pot shots at the Authors.

(Shot of The Authors getting blasted by several spells and at one point Thor is seen throwing his hammer towards Tanabi)

However, the Authors eventually ran into a problem… outside of the Norse God of Lightening trying to barbecue them.

"I really wish it wasn't true but you cannot take them in." Tanabi said to Aladdin, as Carpet drooped and he held the lamp in his hands. Aladdin looked down and sighed.

"Are you guys sure that you cannot make an exception? Genie's been feeling down and I promised him I would do anything to make him feel better." Aladdin said.

"Would blasting Pete with a thousand volts of lightning and throwing him in a cage full of rabid attack-dogs make him feel better?" Moon asked with a smirk as Aladdin chuckled.

"I doubt it, but it would allow him to vent some frustrations, especially after what happened with...well you know."

"Well maybe we can make an exception." Tanabi suggested, but that was quickly shot down.

"What's this I hear about a "prince" thinking of breaking my rules!?" Pete said, stomping up towards them with a smirk on his face that not even a mother could love.

"Actually Pete, glad you're here I wanted to ask-" Tanabi Began and Pete responded with a firm,

"Whatever it is the answer is _no!"_ He said sharply before grabbing the lamp from Aladdin. "No Wands, no Staffs, and No Genies!" he then hurled the lamp into the dumpster that was nearby.

"Hey you can't do that!" Moon protested as Pete got into her face.

"Oh yeah?! Why not? Because of his Voice Actor dying? Most of my Actors are dead! He'll get over it!" He then stomped off.

As he did, Genie popped out from his lamp. "You know I hate to Sound like Iago here but-" He said, as he changed his head to match Iago's, "_The club has gone wayyyy down hill with that blob around_!" He said as he changed back and sighed. "I am really starting to hate that jerk!" He said, crossing his arms angrily.

"I'm sorry Genie, do you want me to get Jas and go home?" Aladdin asked, referring to the Princess who was already inside.

Genie waved his hands. "Oh no Al, you go on in, me and Carpet will stay out here... and plot OUR REVENGE!" He shouted. "Quick my silk compatriot into the fortress of Secretude!" he he the dumpster lid. Carpet paused and thought it over, sighed and flew in as Genie slammed a door, followed by hanging a _**please do not throw us out We beg of thee!**_ sign, and then followed by a muffled *boom*, as air freshener vapors began seeping into the air around the Dumpster.

"Is that not a bit overkill?" Moon asked, turning to Aladdin.

"No. Overkill was the time he turned the Palace upside down to shake out a few mice..." Aladdin answered.

"That's it? Boy, this guy needs help," Moon took out a long list. "Good thing I'm the Master of Morbid." She walked over to the dumpster. "HEY GENIE! I GOT SOME IDEAS!"

Tanabi blinked. "You do know genies can't kill, right?" he said to her.

"But _Security Authors_ can!"

Soon after that FF2 and WG appeared as they looked over the Inventory of Magical Artifacts, which if we wanted to we could go over it all, and give everyone's magical items Cameos but We won't...mostly for time constraints. "The Elder Wand, Jafar's Staff, Maleficent's scepter, Willy the giant's magic beans… yep, looks like everything's here," WG said.

"Now lets hope that these items don't fall into the wrong hands and cause an impending doom upon us all," Tanabi said, and everyone looked at him funny. "…What? We need a set-up for the plot, don't we?"

FF2 sighed. "Well, at least things aren't going TOO bad…"

"Oh, thank God! I thought I missed my shift!" Dragongirl exclaimed, flying in.

"What the…?! Dragongirl?! What are you doing here?" WG asked.

"It's my turn to guard the club tonight… isn't it?"

"I thought it was my turn," Tanabi said.

"Guys, we all agreed that at least 4 different authors would get a turn for each episode," Fanatic said, walking in.

"What the…?! Fanatic?! I thought… we were just… what?!"

"Dude, you're in America, speak English!" Scoobycool9 scoffed.

"Scoobycool9?! You already had an appearance in the LAST episode!" FF2 exclaimed.

"So did you!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kat asked as she and Orion walked over. "What's with all the extra security?"

"Either there's a staff meeting, or there's been another fan-girl riot," Orion stated.

"We REALLY need to get that fence up, then." Colin replied as he and Sailor walked over.

"Yeah, I don't think the Ouran High School Host Club can take any more glompings," Sailor added.

"Good gravy, guys! Doesn't anyone have a set schedule?!" Tanabi cried.

"This fic is being written by two people who write off the top their heads and throw in whatever random idea that comes to mind- I doubt any schedule is set," Tracker spoke up, stepping up next.

"Okay, first order of business, we are making up a schedule for who all to appear in what episode," WG said to Fanatic.

"Yeah, who's next to show up? Flip Chan?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

Flip Chan then ran in. "Hey, am I late?" he asked.

"Don't you have a _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip _episode to work on?" Fanatic questioned.

"Yeah, but ATF's taking a break, saying he had to run somewhere real quick,"

"Just go back to his account," WG sneered. Flip shrugged and walked off. "Alright, well… since we're all here, we might as well get into some sort of position."

"Right. Tracker, Kat, Orion, Fanatic, and I can keep guard inside, since we don't use much magic," Dragongirl suggested.

"Tanabi, Sailor and I can go up on the roof and make sure no one's pulling the whole 'creeping through the shadows' cliché!" Colin volunteered.

"That leaves, FF2, WG, Moon and I out here," Scoobycool9 said, then turned to the audience. "I hope we didn't forget anyone while going through the names…"

"Wait, where IS Moon?" FF2 asked.

They looked over at the dumpster, where Moon was showing Genie some blue-prints. "…and then while he's writhin in agony, you conjure up some scorpions and I can stuff them inside the wound in his stomach…" she was explaining to him (he was going from blue to green by this point).

"Moon! For the love of all that's holy, don't be showing him that!" WG snapped, storming over. "…Stuffing scorpions in the wounds is going too easy. Now if you REALLY want to make him suffer, I'd go with baby rattle-snakes, since they don't know when to let go when they bite, as well as some beetles, centipedes, and maggots. We can have the scorpions crawl up his pant-legs before we set them on fire…"

Tanabi sighed and turned to the audience. "Stay tuned, folks. We're in for another two-parter," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: We wanted to have this posted a couple weeks ago… but late is better than never, right?

Next part, our villains go through with their plot and we try to find a way to bring the magic back!

(PS, if I forgot to include anyone, I sincerely apologize)


	8. Spark of Madness, Part 2

Now for Part Two!

Disclaimer: Meh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, after the Phantom Blot dropped a box on his foot and got a bandage- which had a picture of 'Hello Kitty' on it…_

The Phantom Blot looked down at the bandage on his foot. "Seriously?! Hello Kitty?!" he demanded.

"Hey, it was either Hello Kitty, or Sesame Street, suck it up!" Judge Doom sneered.

"Now, go on about your plan, Blotty," Madame Mim stated.

The Phantom Blot walked over to the box. "Right… well, inside this box is something that should aid us in our search." He opened the box, and everyone peaked in, seeing a single eye staring back. A tongue shot out at Mozenwrath, causing him to jump back.

"A… A magic eater?!" Mozenwrath gasped, remembering such a creature- after all, it was in the _Aladdin_ episode that first introduced him. "I thought that thing had been rid of! …also, I imagined it being bigger…"

"Yes, well, turns out this is its first-born."

"That thing was female?" Xerxes questioned.

"ANYWAY, I managed to capture this little beast for back-up for our plan."

"Uh, why are you talking about the back-up plan, first?" The Coachman questioned.

The Phantom Blot sighed. "Because, this whole episode is magic-based. Personally, I planned on unleashing this beast upon our enemies… but considering we'll need magic for our plan, I decided we'll save it as a last resort. …In fact, that's what I decided to name it- Last Resort."

"What about the gauntlet?" Mozenwrath asked.

"I was getting to that! *sigh* …The Gauntlet actually shares the same properties as the creature, as in it can steal magic from any artifact of the times. BUT, rather than having that magic lost, it will absorb the magic and give whoever wears it their power!"

"Cool, who gets to wear it?" Judge Doom asked.

"I do, of course!"

"Why you?" Mozenwrath questioned- especially since his character style includes wearing a magic gauntlet as well, and he was looking to get a new one.

"Because I don't trust the rest of you."

"Of course," Madame Mim scoffed.

"Don't worry, we'll soon have control, and then those wretched Authors will be at our mercy!" The Phantom Blot exclaimed, twirling his mustache. "It's a good plan, if I do say so, myself…"

"Um, you forgot something, though." Mozenwrath spoke up. "Their team consists of maybe three or four wizards, one which happens to be a Time Lord, three portal-makers (one which hangs around Creepypastas), a humanoid lion, a Sailor Scout, a KND member, a fire-breathing girl with a pet mechanical dragon, two agents of Optimus Prime… and three cartoon characters, but they've got another story to do so they're the least of our problems, but I'm sure you know where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, even with a Magic Eater and that gauntlet, those rotten heroes will still have some tricks up their own sleeves!" Judge Doom added.

"Yes, but luck is on our side…" The Phantom Blot then pulled out a computer, pulling up the last chapter. "It appears all magical items have been banned from the club, therefore reducing our enemies' defense by 80%! All we have to do is absorb all the power from the confiscated items, and we'll have the upper-hand!"

"But… what if they decide to use the magic anyway, since it would be a state of emergency?" the Coachman questioned.

"Then we STEAL it from them! …Otherwise the club would be shut down and WE would have a chance to infiltrate it, find that picture, and RULE THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Mozenwrath rubbed his ears. "Ugh, why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think they could hear you from the next galaxy," he sneered.

"Oh, shut up and grab the stuff! We've got some Authors to put out of business…"

The camera zoomed in on the Blot's serious expression… too close, as it jotted him in the eye, causing him to scream in pain. "OWIE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the House of Mouse, inside patrolling the catwalks…_

TC and Tiger sat in the middle of the cat-walk. Fanatic walked over to them. "Guys, I know it's a 'cat-walk', but since the situation is getting critical, ah… scram." He said to the two felines.

TC only stuck her tongue out at him (though, that's her trademark look nowadays) and she and Tiger scampered off. "O-kay, so how goes the situation below?" Orion asked.

"Well, everyone seems to be taking the magic-withdrawal fine… though, I'm concerned about Maleficent strangling one of her goblin-minions every five minutes." Kat replied.

"Yeah… and Loki is curled up in the corner, still." Dragongirl added.

(Image of Loki curled up in the corner, rocking back-and-forth, muttering, "I need my staff… I need my staff… mommy, make them give it back…!")

"Sheesh, as if getting his butt kicked constantly in _The Avengers_ wasn't degrading enough," Tracker commented.

They looked over at the stage, where Mickey was walking on the stage. "Hello, everybody, welcome to the House of Mouse!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about the lack of magic, folks, but not to worry…" he looked out the corner of his eye, seeing Pete watching from backstage. "Things will work out. To get your minds off it, though, here's a Donald Cartoon!"

The crowd gave an unenthusiastic applause… well, those who decided to clap did, at least.

"Seriously, can I just shoot the guy? I'll make it look like an accident!" Dragongirl asked. "He's pretty much running the place down- look, a few guests are already leaving!"

They looked down, seeing that the cast of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _was walking out, along with the three witches from _Hocus Pocus_. "If we don't do something, the club will be empty within the next ten min- wait, were those the witches from _Hocus Pocus_?!" Tracker gasped.

"Track, focus- before you turn into WG." Orion said… then did a double-take, seeing Tracker wearing a blonde-wig and smirking. "Very funny!"

"Seriously… I think Pete is up to something," Kat said. "Which is no surprise, since he ALWAYS has a plan to sabotage the club,"

"Again, can I do something? I could set him on fire, and tell everyone he fell in gasoline and was walking too close to the Fire-Bird from _Fantasia 2000_." Dragongirl said.

"No, having his ex-wife cause him misery will be enough torture," Orion said.

"And besides, I think Moon is already listing out a few morbid things to do to him," Fanatic added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, outside…_

"…And afterwards, we dip him in hot-wax, then smash him into dust, and put the pieces in my cat's litter-box." Moon finished.

Genie had gone from blue, to green, to yellow, to pale. "You know… I'm having trouble remembering a time where girls weren't into this sort of thing," he commented.

"Well, why not just use your magic to conjure his ex-wife up and force him to let magic back in?" FF2 suggested.

"Not THAT will work great!" Genie then prepared to use his magic.

*ZAP!*

Suddenly he was enveloped in a red glow and began to scream, and suddenly his skin lost its blue-tone and his transparent tail disappeared, replaced by solid legs. When the red glow faded, he looked human.

Everyone gawked. "What the fluff was that?!" WG demanded.

"Ugh… maybe Darth Vader was testing the lasers on his Death Star." Genie replied, then cracked his neck. "Now then, lets bring home Peg!" he then snapped his fingers…

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" He snapped them again. "Um… let me try something else!" he then pulled a top-hat out of the dumpster, and reached in… pulling out a hamster. "Whoops!"

"Mallow! So that's where you scampered off to!" WG exclaimed, taking her hamster back.

"Eh heh… let me try one more time. Alla-ka-zing!" Genie clapped his hands together. Still nothing happened. "I-I don't get it! What's going on?"

"Genie… you're human!" Scoobycool9 pointed out, holding up a mirror.

"You mean… my powers are GONE?!" He then let out a feminine shriek, then fainted. He popped back up, frantically. "How the heck did this happen?!"

"That red glow… Someone must have stolen your powers!" FF2 gasped.

Scoobycool9 took out his wand. "Looks like we'll be doing some retrieving then," he said.

FF2 took out his wand. "I couldn't agree m-"

"AHA! I THOUGHT I smelled rule-breaking!" Pete shouted, suddenly zipping up. "Hand over the wands!"

"But it's an emergency! Someone stole Genie's powers, and-" Scoobycool9 tried to say.

"No exceptions! Besides, the less magic he has, the better!"

FF2 gave him a glare. "Pete, you DO realize that I won't be afraid to force you to do ANOTHER _Mickey Mouse _Clubhouse special, don't you?" he sneered.

"You don't scare me, bub! …In fact, you don't even officially OWN the company! What, just because you share an ancestral trait with Walt Disney, you think you have the right to take charge? Think again! The board of directors will replace you-"

"You are SERIOUSLY close to having me go through with Moon's plans for you!" WG snarled.

"Yeah, what's your deal anyway, Pete? Didn't you at some point use magic as well?" Genie asked.

"Yeah, and I know how to keep from using it! I don't care who's stealing what, no magic means NO MAGIC!" Pete shouted, then swiped FF2 and Scoobycool9's wands. "And if I catch any of you using magic again, you can consider yourselves…" he paused, smelling smoke. "…fired?" he looked down, seeing that his shoe, somehow, caught fire. "AIIIEEEEE!" he then ran and stuck his foot in a bucket of liquid. "Whew…"

"Uh, Pete?" FF2 pointed at the bucket.

Pete looked, seeing a label on the bucket: Kerosene. He looked at the audience with a weak expression. "Uh, oh…"

*KA-BOOM!*

Soon, Pete was burned to a crisp, and fell over, dropping the wands which FF2 quickly grabbed. "C'mon, lets get investigating before he regains consciousness!" he said.

"I'm with you on that one!" Scoobycool9 agreed.

"Nice job on the fire-trick, Moon." WG added.

"Ah, he was asking for it." Moon replied, modestly. They all then ran inside the club.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_On The Roof…_

Tanabi, Sailor, and Colin had finished patrolling the rooftop, standing in the middle of it. "I'm bored. Who wants to go in and annoy Voldemort while he's still magic-less?" Colin asked.

"Colin, if we wanted to annoy Voldemort, we'd write a fic about it already." Sailor answered.

"Nah, everyone's done it already. We need a new target… like…" Tanabi began, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and gasped. "The Phantom Blot!"

Sailor rolled his eyes. "No way, Tanabi! We need a MAJOR baddie… like Xahanort, or Sephiroth- oh, wait, we beat him already…"

"No, I mean LOOK!" Tanabi pointed over, where the Phantom Blot was standing on another roof across the street, holding what appeared to be a glowing gauntlet. "He's right over there!"

"Why is he standing on a roof?"

"Either he's trying to avoid rabid fan-girls… or he's up to something!" Colin said. "C'mon, lets beat him up and interrogate him!"

"You mean interrogate him, THEN beat him up?" Tanabi corrected.

"Sheesh, you really ARE new at this, aren't you?" Colin then whipped out a grappling-hook-gun and shot it over to the top of the other building, having it slant downward. They then attached some hooks to some harnesses they put on, and zip-lined towards the building quickly-

*Whoosh!*

Too quick, as they passed the Phantom Blot and other villains in a blur. "What the heck was that?" Judge Doom questioned.

"Probably just Freakazoid goofing around," The Coachman answered.

*Crash!* The three Security Authors crashed into some recycling bins located on the roof. "Ouch…" Tanabi groaned.

"Quick, into the club!" Madame Mim said.

"Stop right there!" Sailor shouted as they all leaped out, weapons in their hands. "What gave you all the nerve to come back here? Got the need for another butt-kicking?!"

"Yeah, didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Colin sneered.

"Oh, but it's time for a NEW lesson!" The Phantom Blot exclaimed, the gauntlet he wore beginning to glow. He then zapped the trio, forcing them to sit in school-desks.

"What're you going to do, give us detention?" Tanabi sneered.

"No… I'm going to use you as an example of the torture I'm about to inflict upon your team!" The Phantom Blot snapped his fingers, making the scene dark, with an eerie-green tone to it, as he began to walk towards them… and music began to play. _(in the rhythm of "Be Prepared" from The Lion King)._

"Oh, fudge, he's going to sing!" Colin whimpered.

_Phantom Blot: _**I know your past good intentions**

**Proved worthy in many a fight **_(Zaps them over a pit of snakes)_

**But brave as you are, don't be foolish! **_(They nearly drop in, but it changes to them landing in a cage)_

**My strength is growing in might.**

**It's clear from your frequent ignorance,**

**You don't know what you deal with, am I right?**

**But that will be over soon…**

**Even you will never see the light! **_(Gets up in their faces, and the lights go out, coming back on in red; Sailor, Colin, and Tanabi are now tied to chairs)_

**So be afraid of our next strategy,**

**Be afraid of the nightmares to come true…**

**Dooms-Day is nearing, so practice your fearing.**

_The Coachman: _**And what will we get?**

_The Phantom Blot: _**You'll get to keep your heads! **_(Points sword at Coachman's throat, he backs away)_

**Yes, it will be morbid**

**To face something so horrid**

**That at last, you all will face your fate**

**With bloodshed and death coming for you,**

**Be Afraid!~**

"Oh yeah, we're REALLY afraid… Afraid to hear more of your bad singing!" Sailor sneered.

"Silent, you twats! I'm not done!" The Phantom Blot snarled.

"Oh, yes you are! _Sectum Sempra!_" shouted a voice, as suddenly the Phantom Blot was shot from behind, a gash in his back. Everyone turned, seeing FF2, Scoobycool9, WG, and Moon standing there.

"You blasted idiots! You killed my only musical number!"

"I think that's enough for us to spare their lives, don't you?" Madame Mim whispered to the others.

"I thought you all ran back inside the club!" Mozenwrath stated.

"We did… but WG thought she heard a cat dying out here and wanted to check it out," Scoobycool9 stated, then held up his wand. "Now then, let our friends go, or do I have to use another forbidden spell?"

"Oh, you won't be using anything!" The Phantom Blot said with a sinister grin, then blasted a red beam of light at their wands!

Scoobycool9 and FF2 yelped in agony. Once the glow was gone, they raised their wands. "That's it!" FF2 shouted, then tried to cast a spell… but nothing worked. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes! Now, what was that spell again? Ah, of course- Sectum Sempra!" he then shot the two of them with the spell, causing gashes on Scoobycool9's shoulder and FF2's arm.

"Oh, now you've done it!" WG said, her eyes turning red as she prepared to use her laser-vision.

*ZAP!*

Before she could do anything, the Phantom Blot turned her into stone! "Ha! Anyone else want to-" he started to shout.

*CRASH!*

A giant safe landed on the villain. "I was hoping we would use this thing again," Tanabi said, he, Sailor, and Colin behind the ones who slammed it over the villain.

"How did you all get loose?!" Madame Mim demanded.

"We cut the rope while no one was paying attention," Colin answered.

"You won't be escaping so easily-" Mozenwrath began to say, raising his gauntlet.

*WHOOSH!*

Suddenly, all the villains were frozen in blocks of ice. "It's handy bending the elements," Moon stated.

"C'mon, back to the club! We have to warn everyone!" Sailor said as he and Tanabi helped FF2 and Scoobycool9, and Colin helped Moon carry the WG-statue off-screen.

Once they were away, the safe-door opened, and out stepped the Phantom Blot, dazed with a large bump on his head. He shook off the pain, then glared. "Alright… They want to play hardball? We'll play hardball!" he growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pete was standing in Mickey's office, absolutely furious… and sporting bandages. "This is going too far, Mouse! That security team you hired has crossed the line… No, scratch that! They crossed it back in Season 1- they're so far across it now, they're about to cross it again!" he was ranting and raving. "I want them gone! Do you hear me?! GONE!"

"You know I can't do that, Pete! In fact, the only reason they've been hired is because YOU kept getting on my case about the security around here!" Mickey retorted.

"Oh yeah?! When?!"

"First episode, Season 1, before a safe dropped on you. And you know we need them around, with all the danger that's been going on!"

"I think those louses are only bringing trouble! Tell me, was there ever a time when they came to you to report a problem?!"

*SLAM!*

"MICKEY! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Fanatic shouted, slamming the door open… smashing Pete behind it as he did.

"Oh no, what NOW?!" Mickey groaned, feeling as if this night just kept getting worse (which it did).

"Genie's powers are gone! Like they just got sucked out of him!"

"What?! How?!"

"The Phantom Blot has a gauntlet that steals power! FF2 and the others figured this out, after he stole the magic from their wands!"

"This is terrible! …said the mouse as he stated the obvious… We have to find a way to get those powers back! In the meantime, gather up all the confiscated magical items and get them back to their owners!"

"Right! What do we tell everyone?"

Mickey spaced out for a moment. "I'll tell everyone to evacuate the club. Lets go!"

"Oui, mon capitan!" Fanatic gave a salute, and they both ran out.

…shutting the door behind them, where a flattened Pete popped off the wall and fell to the ground. "Suddenly I wonder why I didn't take that cruise, instead…" he groaned, before he fell unconscious once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gandalf!" Puggsy stated.

"Dumbledore!" Shaggy replied.

"Gandalf!"

"Dumbledore!"

They paused, seeing Tracker running by. "Hey, Tracker, who do you think is a better wizard? Gandalf, or Dumbledore?" Puggsy asked her.

"Not now, Pugs, we've got an emergency on our hands… shouldn't you guys be preparing for the next episode of your story, anyway?" Tracker questioned.

"We're on break. ATF said he had to go get something for this chapter," Shaggy answered. "What's the emergency?"

"The Phantom Blot is back, is heisting magic, and already caused damage to the others."

"Sheesh, won't that creepo learn not to mess with you nut-cases?" Puggsy scoffed.

"I don't know, Puggsy. The situation does sound pretty bad," Flip replied.

"Hey, unless we have to evacuate the club, I doubt he's that much of-"

"Attention, everyone!" Mickey suddenly announced, on stage. "Due to an urgent matter, everyone must evacuate the building! You can collect your magical items outside,"

Puggsy blinked. "O-kay, so the matter IS that bad,"

"See you guys in the next episode!" Shaggy said, running out.

Tracker rubbed her chin, walking back over to the others. "That's weird… why would Mickey just tell everyone to evacuate? He's never done that before!" she said to Kat.

"Yeah, he always made sure to get everything under control without alarming the guests!" Kat agreed.

"Well, we're not leaving," Aladdin stated as he, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu walked up. "Not until we figure out how to get Genie's magic back,"

"Do we really have to stay? I say let psychos deal with psychos, keep the normal people out of it," Iago stated.

"Something IS wrong… I've never seen Mickey act so strange," Jasmine added.

"And he's never spoken in such a monotone voice before," Orion added.

Dragongirl looked over, seeing Mickey seemed to have a spaced-out look on his face. "He's in a trance!" she gasped.

"And not just any trance- the same trance Jafar put the Sultan in with his snake-staff!" Aladdin noticed.

"How can you tell?" Tracker asked.

"Because his eyes have a red, swirly tone to them too."

"Well, we've got to snap him out of it! …Where's the snake-staff?" Kat asked.

"Fanatic had to take it outside, lets go!" They ran through the lobby, catching up with Fanatic. "Fan! Where's the box of magical items?"

"I don't know! Last time I checked, we put them under Daisy's counter… but they weren't there!" Fanatic answered, frantically.

Goofy walked by just then… carrying an empty box. "Goofy… where'd you get that box?" Sailor asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, WG asked me to get it for her ten minutes ago. Said somethin' about puttin' the magical doohickeys in it to good use," Goofy replied.

Everyone gawked. "GOOFY! WG GOT TURNED TO STONE!" Moon shouted, pointing to the WG-statue, standing right by them.

Goofy scratched his head. "Oh, I thought that was something Mickey ordered from the Halloween catalogue… *GASP!* But, then, if that's really WG, who did I give the magic-stuff to?!"

"…I hope it was one of her OC's that look like her…" FF2 said/prayed.

On stage, Oswald was shaking Mickey out of his trance. "Bro, snap out of it! Wake up!" he shouted.

"Huh? What happened?" Mickey groaned.

"You just told everyone to evacuate the club!" Oswald turned to the audience. "Sheesh, I go to use the bathroom for five minutes, and look what happens!"

Mickey gasped. "Oh, no! Quick, we've gotta-"

Suddenly, dark reddish-black smoke billowed into the club, all the doors and windows sealing shut, trapping everyone inside. The whole staff and Aladdin cast gasped. "Is it too late to cancel any future reservations?" Iago gulped.

The Phantom Blot rose up… now standing up to 15 feet high, the gauntlet glowing in his hand. With him were the rest of the villains, with new weapons- Mozenwrath had a black-and-red gauntlet twice as powerful; Madame Mim was holding Gandalf's staff; The Coachman had a flaming-whip; Judge Doom had several arms that each turned into saw-blades, swords, guns, flamethrowers, and rocket-launchers; and Xerxes was now a 7-foot long giant eel with poisonous fangs.

"Guess who got some upgrades?!" The Phantom Blot cackled.

Pete was stepping out… and when he saw the Phantom Blot and his posse, all color drained from his face, body, and clothes. "…oh mother…" he whimpered, then passed out.

"He's got all the magic! What do we do?" Daisy asked.

"What else? Break out the weapons and do as much physical damage as possible!" Fanatic answered.

Everyone took out every sword, gun, ball-and-chain, axe, and nuclear weapon they had, and the battle began.

"Get them!" The Phantom Blot ordered.

Judge Doom went up against Kat, Tracker, and Orion, who shot at him like crazy. Tracker turned into a werewolf and tried to attack him from behind while he was swinging a saw-blade at Orion, but the fiend quickly turned and shot her in the shoulder. Kat took the opportunity to shoot him in the head, but it only sank in like rubber and sprung back at her. He then shot flames at her, but Dragongirl swooped down and blocked them, then had Sky Flame shoot fire at him, lighting him up. Colin handed him a bucket of kerosene, which the evil toon mistook for water and doused himself, exploding in flames and turning into ashes.

Madame Mim went against Moon, Sailor, Aladdin, and Scoobycool9. "You shall not pass!" she joked with a cackle, and zapped at them. Aladdin and Sailor dodged, trying to use their swords to slice at the witch. Using her magic, she turned their swords into snakes, causing them to drop them, the reptiles wrapping around them. Moon read her mind, then leaped into the air, sprinkling black dust on the witch, causing her to fall asleep and drop the staff, which Scoobycool9 picked up and zapped the snakes with, returning them to swords, then looked over and zapped the WG statue, bringing the authoress back into the story.

"What happened?" WG asked, having a headache.

"You got stoned, now HELP!" Iago yelped as he flew by, the Coachman swinging his flaming whip around, causing everything it touched to catch fire- including the parrot's tail-feathers. "YEOW!"

The Coachman laughed, then turned to FF2, who had donned his own gauntlet, dueling it out with Mozenwrath. The Coachman laughed, then swung his whip-

*ZAP!*

WG shot the Coachman with her laser-vision, frying him and causing him to drop the flaming whip, which Fanatic doused out with a fire-extinguisher. "Welcome back… now what do we do about the Boss Fight?" Fanatic asked, looking up at the Phantom Blot, who was zapping at Mickey and the rest of the staff, paying them no mind.

"Beat the ever-living daylight out of him," WG replied.

They ran forth, but Xerxes got in their way, hissing and trying to bite them. Tanabi ran forth and sliced the giant eel in the side, making him screech and whip his body around, knocking the humanoid-lion into the wall. Colin took out a flame-thrower and tried lighting him on fire, but it only angered the eel, who bit his arm and caused him to drop to the ground, paralyzed. He turned his attention back on WG and Fanatic, who were running towards the Phantom Blot. He shot towards them, mouth open wide, but Sailor grabbed the whip the coachman had dropped and caught Xerxes around the neck, yanking him back. Moon then turned into a dragon and tackled him, keeping the eel from chasing after anyone else.

Mozenwrath continued to duel with FF2. The Phantom Blot looked and shot FF2's gauntlet, causing it to turn to dust. Mozenwrath then shot at him and pinned him to the wall, but Tracker attacked him from behind, ripping off his gauntlet, revealing his skeletal hand, then threw it to Dragongirl, who set it aflame. Mozenwrath punched Tracker in the face and tried to run, but FF2 decked him, knocking him out cold.

Now only the Phantom Blot was left to deal with. Mickey and the others had been sealed inside cages, dangling over lava that now filled the entire dining area. "You fools! Did you honestly think you could defeat the most powerful being in the world?!" The Phantom Blot taunted, noticing the security guards were still up. "With all the magic I've gained, I'm practically a god!"

"There's only one God, dude… and he doesn't dress like that," Kat replied.

"Had to use a line from _The Avengers_, huh?" Orion asked, while his wife shrugged.

"We'll see when you're all bowing before-" The Phantom Blot began to shout.

"_Crucio!" _WG shouted, suddenly whipping out a wand and zapping the Phantom Blot, causing pain to shoot throughout his body.

"WG… you know magic?!" Tanabi questioned.

"Yeah… but since witchcraft is considered evil, I never use it- except in emergencies… especially the kind where the enemy pisses me off!"

"…you can tell she's mad when she cusses," Sailor whispered.

"Thank God this story is under a 'T' rating," Dragongirl answered.

Suddenly, the spell faded, all the magic being absorbed into the Phantom Blot's gauntlet. "Ha! You think a little spell like that can stop me?! I have the powers of a djinn now, you little wretch! I won't waste my time torturing you- you can die FIRST!" he then shot a blast at her.

"WG!" Moon shouted, abandoning her fight with Xerxes and shoving WG out of the way, and taking the blast!

Everyone gasped as Moon hit the ground. Dragongirl rushed over, checking for a pulse, then winced. "She's… she's dead!" she said.

The team turned and glared at the Phantom Blot. "You shouldn't have done that," Genie stated… having a smirk on his face.

"Well I did, and I'll do it again!" The Phantom Blot shouted, preparing to shoot another spell… but only a spark shot out. "Huh?!"

"Didn't you forget one important rule, Blot? Genies can't kill!" Aladdin spoke up.

"But… it wasn't just genie-magic-"

"Doesn't matter- even if my magic is mixed with the magic of others, the rules still apply… and if you break that rule, guess what? YOU LOSE THAT POWER!" Genie shouted.

"No… NO!" The Phantom Blot looked at the gauntlet, as it began to lose its glow… and suddenly a bright, white light shot out of it, all the magic it had absorbed spreading out and returning to their original places. The villain frantically tried to grab the bits of light, but it was no use. "No no no no no no no no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes… YES!" A bright light hit Genie, and he shot into the air, back into his original form. "He's big… He's blue… He's BACK!"

All the lava and flames disappeared from the club, the staff was free, and the other villains were back to their regular forms, though remained passed out- Xerxes in a beaten-up state after his fight with Moon, shrinking back down and passing out as well. Everyone turned to the Phantom Blot, surrounding him. "Alright, Blot, ready to meet your maker?" Scoobycool9 said as he and FF2 had their wands pointed at him.

"Don't think you've won, for I have a BACKUP plan!" The Phantom Blot announced, then took out the box and released Last Resort, the magic-eater.

"A baby magic-eater?!" Genie yelped, then hid behind Aladdin.

"Yes! I figured that, if my first plan would fail, I would release this creature and have it eat ALL your magic! That is, if I don't re-absorb it again!" The Phantom Blot shouted, his gauntlet raised.

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," came a voice, and everyone turned, seeing a portal open… and there stood ATF.

"DUDE! Where've you been?! You missed the epic fight-scene!" Colin exclaimed.

"I had to pick up a couple things, but I'll get to that in a second," ATF looked at the Phantom Blot. "You see, infant magic-eaters can't really suck out magic until they're at least 1 year old. From what I can tell, that one is only a couple months old,"

The Phantom Blot's eye twitched. "W-What?" he stammered.

Genie let out a relieved sigh. "Whew!"

"Oh, yes. He'll have to keep feeding from its mother until he's of-age," ATF continued, then smirked… holding up a chain that lead into the portal. "Which brings me to what I had to go pick up." He gave the chain a tug.

Through the portal came the mother Magic Eater, snarling and drooling. Genie yelped and once again dove behind Aladdin, trembling.

By this point, the rest of the villains had come to… and upon seeing the Magic Eater, they all yelped and dove behind the Phantom Blot. "Where did you find that thing?!" Mozenwrath stammered.

"She was wandering around Care-A-Lot, sucking out the magic while looking for her offspring," ATF replied. "And did I mention Magic Eaters are very, VERY protective of their young?"

As if to make his point, the Magic Eater looked at the Phantom Blot growling sinisterly, while her baby scampered up to her, affectionately rubbing against her side.

"Also, despite attacking the Care Bears, she still needs to eat enough to feed her child… and that gauntlet of yours must have a LOT of magic,"

The Phantom Blot backed away. "Well, look somewhere else! I already went to too much trouble getting this thing, and-" he began to snap.

"_Accio gauntlet!" _WG shouted, and the gauntlet flew off the Phantom Blot's hand and into her own. The Magic Eater turned to her, drooling and growling. "Aww, now who can resist a face like that?" she then tossed the gauntlet to the Magic Eater, who swallowed it whole!

"NOOO-" The Phantom Blot began to shout, then paused. "Ah, screw it. …Don't get too comfortable with your victory! I WILL BE BACK!" He then threw a pebble to the ground and it exploded into smoke, and he disappeared out of sight!

Once again leaving behind his posse. "Not again!" Judge Doom shouted.

"You should've turned him into a bug when you had the chance," Mozenwrath sneered to Madame Mim, as the Security Authors ganged up on them once more, locking them in cages while sedating them and forcing them to watch _Oprah_.

"Okay, girl, head back to your own dimension now," ATF coaxed to the Magic Eater, opening a portal back to their own realm, releasing the creature from her chain and she and her young went through the portal. He then let out a sniffle, wiping a tear. "I love a mother-child reunion…"

Yet there wasn't much joy, as everyone gathered around Moon's still body. "Poor Moon… she risked her neck for me," WG said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I never finished that picture for her, where Sam and Max beat the snot out of The Rake!" she then sobbed, FF2 putting an arm around her to comfort her.

Moon sat up. "You STILL haven't finished that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I tried, but I've been so busy, kept falling behind and- OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Moon scoffed. "Of course I'm alive- didn't I mention I'm the Daughter of Death? I can't die,"

ATF zipped up to her. "You can't either?! Suh-weet! I'm not the only one! At last, I've found a kindred spirit!" he exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Let me go, otherwise I will eat you."

ATF released her. "Sorry."

"Well, now that THAT'S all settled… what now?" Sailor asked.

"I have an idea…" Genie stated. "Lets. Make. Some. MAGIC!"

On 'magic', he shot up into the air, hands raised as fireworks shot out.

"You know… I agree," Mickey replied with a grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon, everyone was back in the club, as Mickey announced magic was allowed back in, a huge celebration going on in the second defeat of the Phantom Blot. As a special treat, Mickey played a marathon of Robin William's greatest moments, to help cheer up Genie.

However, ten minutes after the party got started, Pete stormed on stage in front of Mickey. "AHA! I KNEW you wouldn't keep magic out!" he shouted.

Mickey crossed his arms. "That's right, Pete. In fact, if I hadn't agreed to your terms, half the trouble that happened tonight could have been avoided!" he retorted.

"Yeah, so back off!" Oswald added.

Genie appeared behind them. "You have some running to do, anyway." He added.

"Ha! Why? Because of what I said about your voice-actor? Yours wasn't the only one who died, punk! Casey Kasem went first… though, I doubt anyone will miss him." Pete muttered. Suddenly rockets launched towards him! "GAH!" he ducked as they crashed through the wall.

"Cliffjumper, I doubt that's worth a court-martial!" Optimus said as he and Bumblebee held Cliffjumper back.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME BLAST HIM TO URANUS!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Pete then turned back to Mickey-

*THONK!*

A brick hit Pete in the head. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

(At a table, Shaggy has another brick ready to throw. "Easy, Shag, don't stoop to his level…" Flip coaxes him)

"Oh, but it's not ME you should be scared of," Genie replied. "…Nor the two animated characters formerly voiced by Casey Kasem,"

"Oh?! Then who?!" Pete questioned.

"PEEEEEEEETE!" came an ear-splitting shout, as Peg stormed on stage.

Genie smirked. "Her." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once again, all color drained from Pete. "P-P-Peg?! I thought you were on a cruise!" he stammered.

"I was… until ATF opened up a portal, claiming he had a vision about some scheme of yours, and brought me home," Peg crossed her arms. "I've ALSO heard talk that you said awful things about Genie… Exactly, HOW much trouble were you planning to cause while I was away?!"

"But… the bills… the magic… the… the…!"

"The-the… THAT will be taken care of! I think the Security Team is handling things well… and since they've got enough on their place with that Phantom Blot running around, I don't want YOU causing any extra trouble for them, understand?!" she grabbed him by the ear. "Honestly, Pete, trying to take the magic out of 'Disney' is like trying to keep Fanatic away from a _Transformers_ movie! Now come with me!"

"W-Where are we going?"

"YOU, sir, are going to be taking care of the kids until Christmas Break!"

"Noooooo!" Pete whimpered as Peg dragged him out.

Mickey and Oswald turned to the guests. "Well, I don't know about you, Mick, but I'm glad things are the way they should be!" Oswald exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mickey answered, and the audience burst into applause.

The Authors hung around, watching as Peg dragged Pete away. "Well, looks like this chapter is wrapped up," WG said.

"Yeah… but I can't help but feel we're forgetting something," Fanatic said, scratching his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside, Carpet popped out of the dumpster, wondering where everyone was at. Hearing the party going on inside, he flew in, passing the alley…

Not noticing a figure sneaking through the back, heading down to the freezer, looking through the window at the still-frozen Hater. "Don't worry, Hater79… soon, you shall be free again," the figure said. Suddenly there was a *beep* and the figure held up their wrist, which sported a communication device. "NC here,"

"Have you infiltrated the club?" came a menacing voice.

"Yes, Lord Tempus. I am near the freezer now. When shall I free Hater?"

"Patience, my dear. First, we need to figure out the strength of the Authors… and wait until that Blot is out of the picture,"

"Yes, master."

"Until then, stay in the basement, and stay out of sight… we can't let anyone know about you yet."

"Yes master."

"And send me reports about those authors- we must know all their weaknesses."

"Yes master."

"Can't you say anything else besides 'yes master'?"

"_Ja mein Fuhrer_,"

Tempus gave a glare. "Very funny. Just stay out of sight! Tempus, Out."

The figure looked back into the freezer, smirking, then disappeared into the shadows of the basement.

Soon, the Security Authors would be facing a new threat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: *sarcasm*Yeah, this job just keeps getting better and better.

Hope you all enjoyed! Read, review, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter!


	9. The Transformers 30th Anniversary Party!

If we owned anything, do you honestly think that _Scooby Doo_ would be getting the treatment that he currently is getting!?

WG: I thought this was about the Transformers?

I still wanted to make a point!

WG: Eh fair enough. I can totally agree with you on that part though.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an average day in Toontown, and I say average because there wasn't a whole lot going on outside of the usual Toontown shenanigans that took place.

However, today something interesting was taking place, as a red semi truck, with a grey trailer was making its way down main street.

Inside the cab was Fanatic, and on his lap was a P-38 Pistol (now I'm scared) and he was sitting in the seat next to the driver's seat..which had no driver in it….

(Can I quit this job? I don't like the sound of where this is going!)

"Relax narrator, Optimus knows how to drive, he's been doing it for years." Fanatic said calmly, before pointing. "Okay, now make a left on Warner Street…"

"Yeah he knows how to drive, unless he drinks high grade!" The pistol laughed as Fanatic rolled his eyes.

"That was _one time_ Megatron!" Optimus snapped as he made the left turn.

"Yes and it took Ratchet, what, three days to get that tree out of your-"

Optimus suddenly slammed on the brakes and with a yell, Megaton flew forward and hit the windshield and partially gave Fanatic whiplash.

"I take it that, the incident is something you don't want brought up again." He said as he pulled Megatron off the windshield as the Decepticon leader growled.

"Primus knows Elita doesn't do it enough." Optimus muttered as he began driving once again. Megatron grunted and began muttering in Cybertronian as Fanatic looked down at the rifle.

"I didn't have to do this ya know, it took me a lot of string pulling to allow you guys to rent out the club."

(Cut to Fanatic finding a loose string on Mickey's jack and pulling it, and then Mickey keeps spinning around and the string gets longer)

"We do appreciate it Fanatic, and the fact that your friend got the fan-girls out of our respective bases."

Megatron laughed. "Yes they were annoying, but I do enjoy the fact that they gave Starscream more than one processor ache… and some broken joints, a few lost parts and his wings."

"You are one cruel sadistic overlord, Megatron." Fanatic said chuckling.

"It's in the contract!" Both Megatron and Prime said in unison as Optimus saw the House of Mouse up ahead, Max stood out front as he saw the truck pull up.

He turned his head toward the camera. "So that's why my pay got tripled tonight." He commented.

As Optimus pulled up, the window rolled down and Fanatic stuck his head out. "Top o' the evening Max!" He called out.

"Hey Fanatic, Mickey would like everyone to enter from the backstage area tonight... seeing as how they are the only way for these guys to get into the club."

"We usually Groundbridge with the Prime guys." Optimus pointed out. "But if that's what you wish." He said, as he revved his engine and pulled down the alleyway, Megatron could be heard calling out-

"And don't run into Garbage trucks this time!"

Optimus slammed on the brakes… and the sound of Fanatic giving out a yelp was heard.

"I didn't have on my seatbelt!" The Author cried out.

"Oops, my bad… do you require a tissue?" Optimus said nervously as Megatron laughed his aft off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the Club, a group of Toons, Authors-

"peep!"

-and a Baby Predacon, sat stood on the stage, Minnie looking over her clipboard, Mickey looking around nervously, whilst Orion was trying to show Goofy how to work a Data pad.

"So it's like an I-Pad?" Goofy asked as he looked the device over, which had been adapted to his size.

Orion nodded. "You're going to need this because some Transformers might be a bit picky with their meals, and using it will help some of them feel like they are back on Cybertron." He said.

"That would explain the backdrop." Tracker said, motioning to the fact that the club had been decorated to look a bit like Cybertron, one side reflecting Iacon, the other Kaon.

"Why did we go to all the trouble to make two separate city backdrops for a bunch of robots?" Donald asked.

"Because if the Decepticons even feel the slightest bit left out of anything they might burn the place down!" Tracker pointed out before turning to where Kat was looking over a short list with Horace. "How we doing on those cartoons?" She asked as Kat looked up.

"We've decided on the first Episodes of Every series and maybe later allow others to pick special requests." Kat answered.

Orion walked over and looked at the list. "I've noticed that you've crossed off all the movies, and the Japanese shows as well." He noted.

"Fanatic showed us the English dubs for them that aren't fan made, and the movies are either too long or Optimus dies at some point, and the last thing I want to hear is a crowd of Decepticons cheering at the fact that he died."

Orion cringed a little bit and nodded, before turning to see the last three members to introduce.

Kat's cousin, Tina, sat on the stage playing with Sky Flame, Dragongirl's adopted Predababy, while Dragongirl herself was doing some work on her custom Knock Out plush. Tina laughed as Sky Flame climbed up her back and looked down at her and peeped.

"Oh my gosh he's adorable, where did you get him?" She asked Dragongirl, who looked up.

"Fanatic breeds the things, though Sky Flame and his litter were unexpected, now apparently he says he can repopulate the entire species." Dragongirl answered.

"Nut apparently, I can repopulate Predacawns." Fanatic said, as he held a tissue to his nose as he walked in with Optimus and Megatron.

"Fanatic! What the heck happened?" Tracker asked as she ran over.

Everyone's eyes turned to Megatron, who looked back and put on a "who me?" face. "What, why is it that I get the blame for-" he began.

"You were da une hoo caused Pwime do hit da bwakes!" Fanatic said as he put more pressure on his bloody nose. "Now, look! Da readers can' even undershand a werd I'b drying do shay!"

Oswald sighed as he looked over at Mickey. "Now I know why you and Minnie haven't done what me and Ortensia have- you practically takes care of these guys like kids!" he commented.

"What does he mean?" Minnie whispered into Mickey's ear.

Mickey gulped. "N-Nothing."

"Anyway, enough about Fanatic's nosebleed or whatever, we have an important event to plan." Megatron said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Megatron's right," Optimus agreed.

Kat shivered and Orion looked at her. "I never thought I would hear him say that." She said and Orion nodded.

Optimus turned to Mickey, "In order to keep things simple, we only allowed ten guests from each iteration of the franchise, From G1 to Prime."

Mickey nodded and looked over the list, before whipping around, "Fanatic, do we have the fan-girl wall Set up?"

"Dey invited Awmada Scweam? No wull iz gunna shtand up do dem!" He cried out from beneath his Kleenex©.

"Well, when Fanatic admits that we're screwed, we're screwed." Dragongirl said and Sky Flame nuzzled her leg.

"Well Starscream is Armada's most memorable character, it didn't feel right to not invite him!" Optimus said. "Besides he knows how to take care of fan-girls, he dresses up like Skywarp to go out in public."

Mickey rubbed his chin. 'Well...okay...but I still want that wall put up!" he stated.

"We did that last week chief, everything's ready to go." Tracker commented as Fanatic removed the Kleenex from his nose and threw it away.

"Are you functional now Fanatic?" Optimus asked.

Fanatic nodded, then snorted. "I'm good, I've had worse-"

"Please do not repeat on how Hater reduced your skull to powder, one time hearing that was one too many!" Tracker said.

Orion's eyes went wide. "Hater's the one trapped in the freezer right?" he asked.

"And he's not getting out...not for a while anyway, we've blocked him in good with enough frozen yogurt and other packaged products that even if he thaws it will give us an at least 45 second head start." Fanatic said and everyone stared at him.

"Wow, this Hater has gotta be matching Unicron in evil." Megatron said, before Tina looked at him.

"You guys didn't invite him did you?" Tina asked.

"We were going to but it's his night to play Golf with Galactus." Megatron laughed before he realized that no one else was laughing and he shut up.

"So if everything's set now what do we do? Wait for everyone to show up?" Kat asked.

"No, usually the thing that starts to plot shows up right about now." Fanatic said… right as there was a knock at the front door, or rather a pounding considering that they heard it from the stage. "Arr thar she blows!" Fanatic said, as he appeared as a pirate, as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I'll get it," Dragongirl said, flying over to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone didn't get the memo to enter from the back."

She flew over to the door and landed, before pulling it open… and then found a camera and a microphone in her face.

She let out an 'eep!', as Rex Pester, from Nickelodeon's _Rugrats the Movie_ appeared.

"Rex Pester here, live at the House of Mouse, investigating reports that someone has rented out the club for a party!" he exclaimed.

"It must be a slow news day for you." Dragongirl deadpanned.

Rex either didn't care or notice her comment and shoved the microphone so close to her face, it might as well be going down her mouth.

"Tell us Miss, is it true that for the first time someone has actually rented the House of Mouse?" He asked with a smirk.

Dragongirl pushed away the microphone with a scowl. 'First off, get your facts straight, Kim and Ron rented it out for their wedding-"

"Ah, so it is the anniversary party that they are holding, how nice!" He said, as he began trying to open the door wider, but Dragongirl held it firmly in place. "May we come in and get an interview with the happy couple?"

"Even if Kim and Ron were here, which they aren't, I still wouldn't let you in!"

Rex pushed against the door, forcing Dragongirl back a little bit as he turned toward the camera.

"A happy event that apparently some people have decided to keep all to themselves, and are keeping it locked up so they can profit on it!"

Dragongirl's eyes lit up in anger. "Why would we even do that! This party is private for a good reason!"

"I see no reason as to why the press cannot be allowed in!"

Rex then charged back and rammed the door, and ended up hitting his head, as Dragongirl threw back the Camera man and slammed the door in anger.

"Friggin reporters." She cursed under her breath and began walking back toward the front. "Well looks like someone leaked out that someone's rented out the club."

"What!?" The assembled Authors and Transformers said… before turning to look at Megatron.

"Why is it that you all seem the enjoy pointing fingers at me!?" he demanded.

"Do you really want that answer?" Optimus asked.

Megatron scowled before throwing up his arms. "Look, I specifically told the guests that we invited not to tell ANYONE except their troops and their troops took a vow of silence or else we would ship them to Energon!"

Optimus and Fanatic gasped.

"Megatron, you know that we banned such threats!"

"It's either that or risk being mugged by fan-girls!" Megatron defended.

"Either way it looks like someone disobeyed their orders." Tina pointed out.

"Actually he thought that it was Kim and Ron's Wedding… which happened at the end of Season 1 so he's off by at least eight episodes."

"No doubt that he will still try to get in to get a "scoop." Orion said. "I didn't really watch the movie he was in…"

"He was in _Rugrats the Movie_ and was a caricature for annoying reporters." Minnie said.

"That would explain his name... and he has the perfect job then." Orion said sourly and Kat, Tracker and Tina laughed.

"So now what do we do? And who could have leaked it out?" Mickey asked.

"The threat of being sentenced to the Transformers Energon Universe is enough to send anyone into a panic, so I doubt that it was a Decepticon." Megatron said, and Optimus nodded. 'We all share a fear of fan-girls so I doubt it was an Autobot."

"And after what Peg did to Pete over the whole magic incident it probably wasn't him either." Oswald said.

Fanatic paused for a brief period and then looked at the staff. "Was any of you talking about the renting out of the club in the freezer?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Goofy who shrugged. "I dunno I may have said something….didn't think it would hurt though."

(Cut to Goofy inside the Freezer gathering some supplies with a few of the penguin waiters)

"Boy, I sure tell ya, Mickey's got all this planned out so no reporters or fangirls or slash-fans show up for the Transformers big party, it's gonna be a real big blast! The club's rented out and everything, and we rarely ever rent out the club!"

(Over on the wall, sat Hater's frozen body, and while Goofy was talking, Hater's eye retracted a little bit almost like a camera and recorded his every word after the words Transformers)

"So you're suggesting that Hater sent Rex that tip?" Mickey asked as everyone listened to what Fanatic had just thought up. "What does he have to gain from it besides annoying us?"

"Simple, he's hoping that if he can make fan-girls attack the club…."

"Then the club ends up wrecked, and allowing him an easy escape!" Tracker gasped.

"Easy nothing, if the fan-girls destroy the club, he's going to have four targets on his radar…" Fanatic gulped.

"Why only four?" Orion asked.

"Cause Hater's only got a beef with Dragongirl, Tracker, myself and Sky Flame." Fanatic said and Sky Flame growled at the mention of Hater going after Dragongirl. "Long backstory, I'll tell you later."

"Why me, though?" Tracker questioned.

"Well this is just great, now what do we do?" Mickey asked before Tracker could get a decent answer.

"Well Rex thinks that it's Kim and Ron's Wedding so all we have to do is keep him out and no one will be the wiser." Kat said.

"Well we're gonna have to have some extra Patrol units." Fanatic said, and was then tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around, to find four men standing behind him. One was muscular and wearing black clothing, with a scar near his eye; another was younger and wearing black and yellow clothing with a white board under his arm; and the remaining two looked exactly alike except one was wearing silver and the other yellow.

"Uhh who are you guys?" Daisy asked as she hid behind Donald… who then hid behind Goofy.

The lead man spoke up. "Names Irving, this is Ben," The guy with the white board waved. "…and Sammy and Steve." The twins smirked.

Orion chuckled. "I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Hey where you go, we go… and it wasn't easy finding you." Irving said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ben wrote onto his white board. "We followed a truck that looked like yours for about an hour...before he realized that it was actually DOTM Optimus Prime...meeting the other Autobots though was awkward."

Tina snorted as Mickey walked up. "So are you guys here to help?"

"We do whatever Orion says Mouse...so do you want us to help?"

Orion blinked and rolled his eyes. "Yes...but Fanatic's team leader..I think.."

"We never really set up a leader for the team...but I can take charge…" Fanatic said, pulling out a picture of Rex. "Gentlemen and ladies, this is the enemy, he cannot be allowed in the club no matter the cost is that clear?"

All the Authors, and Orions Friends were no lined up, *with Sky Flame on his mother's shoulders*

"Dragongirl, take Sky Flame, Sammy and Steve and hit the vents, Irving, guard the door with Tracker, Ben watch the back area with Tina, Kat Orion and I shall stay in the club itself."

"Wow, I wish my troops could do that." Megatron said.

"I think it's for rules of comedy… or something, I really don't understand it." Optimus said… and then jumped to the side as an anvil smashed into the stage where he was at.

"Well….good thing we have random anvil dropping insurance." Minnie deadpanned and Oswald looked at his brother.

"It happens...a lot more than I want it too." Mickey seethed.

"Alright everyone, BREAK!" Fanatic said… and then everyone fell to pieces. "I hate it when they do that." He scowled.

"Are we going to need Richard for this?' Sammy asked.

"Just wait for the scene to change." Tracker sai-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soon the club was full of Transformers of all shapes, sizes and eras of the franchise.

At one table, a group of Minicons peeped and beeped, making anyone within earshot go crazy within about ten seconds, while All the Optimus primes and Megatrons shared different tables, and the Starscreams also had their own table… which was surrounded by barbed wire.

"Was this really necessary?" Animated Starscream asked...as TFA Bumblebee and Sari directed TFA Megatron to put a lid over the Barbed wire tower. "I mean they are just fan-girls."

"Have you not been mobbed by their hordes!?" Armada Starscream asked with a look of horror on his face. 'They will tear you limb from limb and then feast on your carcass..and that's when they are not trying to ship you!"

'Ship me to where?" Asked TFA Starscream.

"It means paired up with everything and anything under the sun..including Rocks if they feel like it." Sari cringed as she used her Jetpack to fly out of the Barbed wire and landed in Bee's hands. "And they don't care if you already have a boyfriend/girlfriend. now I am not about to limit anyones freedom of speech…"

"I get it I get it!" TFA Starscream fumed and sat down angrily.

Then however he noticed that Several Ratchets were hooking up and electrical box that G1 Wheeljack was turning on.

"Just to be safe we are electrifying the barbed wire." TFP Ratchet said as they closed the circuit and all left to their respective tables.

"No kill like Overkill I guess." Cybertron Starscream chuckled happily while Energon Starscream just kept staring off into space like a zombie.

At the front door, Tracker had covered it in Padlocks, nailed it shut, Super glued it, thrown away every single Key and then wielded the locks shut, and then erected Barbed wire All around it.

"All this to keep out Fangirls?" Irving asked. "Where are the explosives for Primus sake that will keep 'em out!"

"And rip half the club down, bedsides I have every gun in the world in my Gun pack." She said as she holstered out a rifle as Irving blinked and smirked.

"Betcha don't have-"

(Several loud clanging sounds)

Irving stared at the pile of weapons on the ground, matching the one that ironhide had used in the live action movies. He looked up at her and blinked. "Your good." he said.

Meanwhile Kat and Orion had been positioned by the table with all the Optimus primes from G1 to Prime. Though I don't know why the Monkey's there.

"For the last time I am a Gorilla!" Optimus Primal sounded as he grabbed his drink and scowled.

So are we just going to forget the nosy reporter and the plot?

Fanatic looked up. 'What? Oh right, this is actually gonna be an Hour long special so about the average length of a Lifeline Chapter or less."

Well hopefully more than that your paying me per every hundred words and we're almost at 4,500!

"How much do they pay you?" Orion asked

About $20 for every hundred word-

"Okay, Okay we'll get to the actual Plot...someone scene transition to the roof already!" Fanatic called out.

"I really love how this a Transformers tribute and the antagonist isn't even Transformers." Kat said with a small grin as G1 Optimus chuckled.

"Offset everyone usually gets along, including the Transformers Knock offs,and some have even begun dating in fact Unicron is going out with-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wait, we can't change now, I want to find out who's going out with Unicron! I mean really what's the size difference! Come on spill spill! ...I'm not going to find out am I? Okay let's see here…

Ah here we go, the Roof of the House Of Mouse where every villain seems to end up in this fic... and seriously even the Knock off Transformers get along with the real ones? That is so weird!

Anyway on the Roof, Rex Pester and his camera man were in front of the Ventilation shaft.

"Greetings there all at home, I am Rex Pester here with action newssss!" he said, getting so close into the camera you could see his retinas. "And even though I was unfairly thrown out of this joyouss occasion of the Wedding of Whim and Don Supable." He said with an ego bigger than Starscreams and man is that saying something!

"I have comprised a brilliant idea to get into this club so I may bring this event to you, viewers at home, and maybe get a pay raise for my journalism," he said straightening his jacket. As he walked over to the vent, which looked like someone had hit it with a crowbar, a metal baseball bat and a dozen hammers, as got ready to climb in.

"Remember dear viewers at home this is something that you shouldn't try… unless your me, perfect and are doing it for the sake of-"

"Being an idiot?" Dragongirl said as she appeared next to the vent, leaning up against it with a smirk.

"Hey, how did you get up here!?" Rex glared angrily as Dragongirl glared at him. "You were the front door when I last saw you!"

"Way to go Mr. Obvious- it's called splitting up to keep people like you out of the club." She said.

"Well you're too late, because I will get this story, live and on camera for the whole world to see!" he said as his Camera man walked over and Dragongirl rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd best warn you to not go into that vent bouncing around can hurt and get you noticed..." She said trying to hide a grin.

"I'm a reporter of course I want to get noticed!" he laughed in triumph and jumped into the vent, the camera man following. As they did Dragongirl burst into a wicked looking grin and began laughing, "Oh I really hope that my roommate is taping this like I asked her too."

Inside the Vents Rex and his camera man were crawling their way through them, after of course using his face to break his fall Rex had a couple of bruises as he crawled. "I so had better be getting a bigger paycheck." he muttered as he crawled.

He turned to the camera man and grinned into the camera. 'This is Rex...wait can anyone see me?" He asked and he looked at the camera man who nodded, blinked and then turned on a camera light.

"GAH BRIGHT! Get that thing out of my face, or at least turn it down!" he cried out. As the Camera man turned he hit a wire and suddenly a dozen spray cans appeared and began sprang Hairspray into the air.

"What is this?" Rex asked as he sniffed the air and gagged. "Cheap dollar store Hairspray, oh this is going to ruin my looks!" He said and then he heard a cough and turned to see Sammy with Sky Flame.

"That's not the only thing, let it rip lil guy!" Sammy said and Sky Flame squeaked..and then launched a fireball toward the reporter and camera man. As the fireball traveled toward them, Sammy ripped open and vent and he grabbed Sky Flame and jumped down.

The fireball roared into the hairspray filled section and...well take a guess what happened? No serious guess.

Draongirl heard the roar of flames as Rex and his camera man were launched through the sky screaming and on fire. She grinned as she watched them fly off and then shot her own fireball into the air from her mouth, down below, Steve saw it and saw Rex falling and then then...kicked a dumpster right into his flight path.

With a Splat, Rex and his camera man landed in the garbage. "My-MY SUIT, My hair...RUINED!" he exclaimed as he saw Steve chuckling.

"I'll make sure that you pay for this all of you from the Mouse to your baby dragon!" he threatened and Steve looked at him with a smirk.

"That threat might work...if we weren't atop a hill." he said and then poked the sent it flying down hill and into the distance with a yell.

"Well that was fast.." Dragongirl said as she flew down and blinked. "Not much of an hour special episode."

Steve shrugged. "At least we got to prank someone, besides I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up with a trump card or something like that in an attempt to get revenge."

"Ah I see that you read the book of Cartoon cliches as well." Dragongirl said.

"No I've watched a lot of G1..and there's a book on that sort of thing?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with Rex and his Cameraman their dumpster had been rolling along until it crashed into a Hasbro studios backlot and a warehouse. We would show this too you except we're at 4,454 words and we need to get the final bit of Plot going.

"Humiliated, disgraced and burnt to a crisp!" Rex screamed angrily as his camera man filmed him. "Don't you record this, I don't want my public to see me like this, I'm a wreck!"

He grabbed the camera and threw it into a wall. "It's not fair, the press is always allowed at Celebrity Weddings, what right do they have to throw me out, besides no one barely knows Mim and Pond Dropable and I can make them famous again!" he kicked a rock.

"Well if they won't let me see their wedding then I shall make sure that NO ONE DOES, I will burn that club down and and..." He turned his head ad saw that he and the camera man were inside a warehouse… lined with Transformers from Age of Extinction, mostly the drones made by KSI that were used in the final battle. As he walked over to one, he saw a rack filled with controllers and he grabbed a Red one and flicked it on.

From the drones, one of them, Stinger, roared to life and it's visor turned on, illuminating the area. Rex grinned evilly. "This is going to be the greatest revenge story ever caught on camera!"

"But you destroyed it!" The Camera man pointed out, only for Rex to whirl around and glare at him.

"Then why did you let me DO IT! …ya know what it does not matter, I have this and that's all I need!" He said as he flicked a switch and Stinger shifted into it's alt mode of a Paganini and Rex climbed in and looked at his camera man. "Your fired, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

And with that, (and after WG struck Fanatic on the head with a 2X4 for using Caps Lock too much again) Stinger and Rex roared out of the studio back lot and down the street. The Camera man sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Honey..yeah it's me..yes Rex fired me..I need a ride back to the studio..no I'm not following through with it, I'm telling the manager."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the club, the night was in full swing, the Transformers were calm, and only five of them were involved in a bar fight, considering that it was the cast of Transformers Energon it didn't last long.

"Well, looks like everything is going for once." Oswald said happily and turned to his brother, "Who knew that giant robots of Death knew how to behave?"

*Klunk*

Oswald rubbed his head as he looked at the piece of wood flew off his head and He and Mickey turned to see Ben shaking his fist.

"I think he took that as an insult bro." Mickey said with a chuckle.

Tina giggled. "With that generalization you insulted Bumblebee, Ben's favorite TF."

"I'm sorry okay? Geez." Oswald said as he rubbed his head, then they all heard what sounded like an electric car racing along.

"What the heck is that?" Tina asked as she turned around right as the Stinger drone exploded through the door and turned into a million little cubes and shifted into it's Robot mode, Rex in it's hand.

"Oh great an AOE Reject." Ben wrote on his board. Tina gaped and then looked at Ben. "If that's the one reporter that the others chased out of the club, then that station is doing a LOT worse than we thought!"

Rex laughed manically and was chewing the scenery with his teeth he was acting so hammy...Hey stop chewing that this stuff's expensive!

"You denied me my chance to report on this wedding and now your all going to pay, I shall burn it to the ground you hear me? You will all burn!" He laughed as he made the Stinger activate his guns...

"Wait what Wedding?" Oswald asked then turned to Mickey. "You mean that this isn't a 30th anniversary celebration?"

Rex stopped laughing and blinked. 'This… isn't a wedding?"

"No it's a Transformers celebration dude." Tina said as she pulled the curtain open reveling Rex and Stinger to the entire audience. "And you've been chasing nothing but a ghost cause the Wedding happened in Season 1."

Rex's Jaw dropped and his face turned red and he began jumping up and down. "No, no, no NO!, you cheated me, you all cheated me!"

Prime Optimus scrunched up his face as he watched the grown man jump up and down and turned to movie Optimus. "Is that Shia Lebouf, cause he's acting a bit..."

"No Shia's a bit whinier and high pitched." Movie Optimus said and downed an Energon Cube.

"You all lied top me, tricked me and made we look like an idiot on camera...well I'm gonna destroy you all!" he shouted and Fanatic smirked.

"Umm your kinda an idiot." Fanatic said with a grin, "You just told a bunch of robots, armed with weapons that can rip this entire town to atoms that your going to kill them all with one drone… ONE drone , the same drone that got destroyed in the movie by Bumblebee."

Taking the hint, several transformers armed their weapons and some grinned evilly as G1 Megatron stepped forward with a whole group of other Decepticons behind him.

Rex paled. "…oh mother…" he whimpered.

*Outside view of the House of Mouse*

*BLAM!*

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Rex shrieked as he was blasted through the entrance, skidding across the street then bursting into flames. He jumped out, screaming as he stopped, dropped, and rolled, then ran down the street. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'm going back to working with _People Magazine_! Aaaauuuugh!"

"There goes a broken man." Orion stated.

"No kidding," Kat agreed with a chuckle. "Though, I do wish we could have done more to him- I mean, he distracted from most of the plot!"

"Well, the chapter was running long anyway," Fanatic sighed. "So… anyone want to go inside and party with the Transformers until we're all too nauseas to see?"

"HECK YES!" The rest of the Authors shouted as they ran inside.

"GAAAAAH! OH SWEET MOTHER OF UNICRON, GET THEM OFF!" Shouted Armada Starscream.

Daisy ran out. "Guys, bad news! The fan-girls busted through the wall!"

Tracker cocked her gun. "Looks like we're in for a loooong night," she stated.

"Yep…" Fanatic held up a videocamera. "The longest night taping what will soon to be the most favorite video on youtube!"

With that, everyone entered the club.

Turns out it was a great celebration for the 30th anniversary for the Transformers… outside of Armada Starscream's complaints.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Written entirely by Fanatic (though I helped with the ending there). I wonder who else will appear in the fic?

ATF: I'VE got a request! *whispers into WG's ear*

WG: *smirk* I love it! …Well folks, next chapter may include a special appearance by some characters from a certain videogame FF2 got me hooked on ;) Until then, review, don't flame, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
